When I Look at You
by stargazergirl91
Summary: Hermione runs away from her life in London only to bump into Draco who was living as a muggle in a small rural town & w/o any recollections of his previous life. They grow closer, but as secrets emerge, will it destroy this new love they have?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first Dramione fic so please be gentle. This is a whole lot different to what I am used to writing.

First off, this is not a songfic. I repeat:** NOT **a song fic. And it is in no way related to Miley Cyrus or her song of the same title. I don't even like her.

Secondly, I looked up this location on the map which is by the way a small rural area, but I totally used my imagination (I admit, not a very good one) in describing the place.

Lastly, I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking around her new cottage, making sure that everything was in its right place. She had unpacked all her stuff yesterday, excited to start her new life. She forced a smile after seeing all of her belongings in order, but despite having a feeling of accomplishment for having turned that simple cottage into something she would definitely call home, she couldn't deny the heaviness she felt in her heart. This was her new life now but no matter how much she keeps telling herself that, a part of her would always long for the comfortable and constant life she had left behind.

She wasn't having doubts or anything, but it was an impulsive decision to just pack up and leave. Her decision that time just seemed so right. She had to-no, needed to get away.

Seven years had passed since the fall of Voldemort and since then the wizarding world had gradually repaired itself. It was far from perfect, but it was a better world. Wizards and witches no longer lived in fear of the darkness for the light gave hope for tomorrow. Blood purity had no longer been an issue, at least to some families and there was unity again.

Hermione poured herself a cup of tea in the kitchen and sighed deeply as the last seven years played in her mind. She was staring blankly outside the window, remembering the reason why she had left in the first place.

After the war, Hermione opted to continue her studies in the University to become a healer while Harry and Ron started to train as Aurors. Ron and Hermione had started seeing each other even though they both had busy schedules. They were happy and it was everything that Hermione thought it would be. She was in love. She had liked Ron for years, but it was only after the war that they had started dating. It was wonderful at first, a welcomed change from all the Voldemort drama they had during their Horgwarts years. But as the relationship continued to develop, Hermione couldn't help but notice it breaking down. It was going nowhere and they had broken up and gotten back together a couple of times. They simply were too different from the other and their priorities weren't at all in the same wavelength. Despite everything, Hermione believed that she loved Ron that she would take him back every time he came crawling back to her. And their relationship was on and off in those seven years.

But last week, something happened that finally made Hermione leave Ron for good. Without thinking it through, she handed in her request at St. Mungo's to be transferred, cleaned out her flat and left without even saying goodbye. Impulsive, right? She had sent letters to her parents, telling them not to worry and that she would write to them as much as she can. She also sent Harry a letter telling him not go off looking for her and that she would explain everything when she was ready. Right now she just needed some time to herself.

And that was how she ended up here in this quaint, little town in New Zealand. Her request for transfer was approved and she was sent here to work in a small clinic that was a branch of St. Mungo's.

Hermione finished her tea and started to shake her head from the unpleasant thoughts that threatened to ruin her afternoon. She placed her teacup on the sink and decided to explore and get to know the town.

"This will be a whole new adventure." She said to herself as she walked out the cottage.

The weather that day was perfect; sunny and breezy. Hermione started walking on the dirt path to the main part of this little town as the wind blew through her soft, wavy hair that formed ringlets at the end. She had long controlled her curly bush of a hair and now loved how it framed her heart shaped face. She got out an elastic and pulled it up into a messy ponytail.

This was actually a very small rural town called Clevedon with a population of 2,149that housed both muggles and wizards (unknown to muggles, of course). It seemed like a very peaceful town and Hermione could definitely get used to this. This new environment was totally different from the busy streets of London and that was just the kind of change that she needed. Trees were everywhere, hills, mountains, meadows and even a lake at the far end of town. It was a beautiful sight, a breath of fresh air that she didn't know she missed.

Her first stop was the clinic where she was supposed to work. This clinic treated both muggles and wizards and that is why she was sent to this place specifically. Since wizards and muggles co-exist in this little town, they needed muggle-borns to facilitate the place because they also have knowledge of muggle conditions and illnesses.

The bell rang, signaling that someone had entered. The redhead on the other side of the counter looked up and Hermione smiled. She was instantly reminded of Ginny because of her firey red hair, but there was something about her that reminded Hermione about someone else. She looked familiar, but Hermione couldn't quite place her. She decided that she was probably just imagining things.

"Hi! My name's Eva. How can I help you?" She gave a sweet smile and extended her hand.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and-"

"Yes, you're the new healer!" She said excitedly and went over the counter to stand in front of Hermione and shake her hand. She had nothing but admiration for the brunette.

"We are so honored to have a war heroine work with us. Though I am quite baffled as to why you would prefer working in this nowhere town when you could very well work in a better, more advanced facility maybe somewhere in Paris?"

"I actually quite like it here."

"Well, that's good. If you like it here, then maybe the rest of the wizarding world would finally notice this town. Nobody even knows where this is on the map! Anyway, welcome aboard!"

"Great! So when do I start?"

"It isn't very busy here so why don't you get settled in, get acquainted with the town and you could start sometime this week?"

"That would be great, Eva. Thanks."

"I'll see you around, Hermione."

Hermione continued her tour of the little town. She walked a while, passing by the General Store and the Cemetery when she saw the Library. Sure, granted that it was smaller than the library she was used to in London, but it still had books. Although she wanted to check it out, she decided to come back later when she had finished her little exploration.

She reached the open market and was delighted to see that this was where most of the people hung out. It seemed like a busy place, kids running around and chasing after dogs, chickens and even a sheep or two. There were a line of mini establishments that were mostly food stalls that opened to the area where you could find chairs and tables on the street. It all seemed like a very large gathering of friends, a picnic if you may. It looked like everybody knew each other since it was just a small town and Hermione was looking forward to be part of this town.

Hermione was trying to look at everything, everywhere at the same time. She wanted to take everything in, to integrate herself into it. She was getting dizzy, but she didn't care because for the first time, she didn't have a care in the world. She continued to spin in her place when she caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair that was sorely sticking out of the crowd. She had only known of one person with that hair and she hasn't seen him in years. In fact, no one even knew where he was.

'_No! It couldn't be!' _

She sifted through the crowd in search of him, but it seems like he had vanished just as he had appeared. Maybe she was just seeing things, a trick of the light.

'_Of course, I'm seeing things. There is no way that he would be here, especially here. Silly me.'_

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, she was knocked to the ground by a hairy beast that was licking her face like there was no tomorrow. She shut her eyes and tried to fend off the dog with her arms when she heard its master.

"Celine! Down girl!" Hermione could feel the dog being pulled off of her, but she kept her eyes closed as she felt all eyes on her. She felt embarrassed to say the least.

"Are you okay?" She heard Celine's owner say. She slowly opened her eyes and saw his outstretched hand. Before she took it, she looked up only to meet his beautiful stormy-gray eyes. She gasped as he pulled her up. Hermione's eyes widened as realization dawned in on her concerning the man holding her hand.

"Malfoy?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" He asked, confusion evident on his gorgeous face.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I was so excited when I got the idea to write this, but it kinda came out boring. Anyway, please don't forget to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is very OOC for both Draco and Hermione, so I apologize in advance if you don't like it. But please, let me know your thoughts, good or bad, I'd like to hear it.

As always, I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

"Do I know you?" He asked, confusion evident on his gorgeous face.

Hermione looked at him—no, more like stared at him as her mind tried to process what just happened and who may or may not be in front of her. Was this handsome man who was just inches away from her, the one who had that unusually pale skin, toned body, shiny, soft-looking blonde hair and striking grayish-blue eyes, not who she thought he was? Was she mistaken? No, she was positively sure she wasn't wrong. She had spent a considerable amount of time looking at his pictures on the Daily Prophet or stealing glances at him during post war charity functions or just when he drops by St. Mungo's . This was without a doubt, Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" He gave her a soft shake, bringing her back into the present. She was looking straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, but somehow he was different. Sure, it had been years since she last saw him up close, but it was him. She was so sure that she'd put her life on it. Although he looked liked Malfoy, he didn't have that aura of self-confidence or arrogance that she was so well accustomed to growing up with him. He wasn't wearing any of his expensive, tailored clothes, but he didn't look any less handsome wearing casual muggle clothing. In fact, he looked hotter than what she remembered of him.

"Hello?" Before she could drift back into the deep recesses of her mind, he prodded her a second time and waved a hand in front of her face, breaking her trance-like state.

"Uhhh…yeah! I'm fine. Really."

"I'm-" He started to introduce himself, but never got to finish since Hermione bolted up so fast and started walking backwards.

"Uhmm…I have to go! Bye!" She turned her back and made a run for it.

"I'll see you around!" He called out after her retreating form and bent down to pat Celine.

" Curious, that one." He had an amused look as he rubbed the golden retriever's ears

* * *

Hermione ran away from the scene, taking the dirt path that led to her cottage. She slowed down to a walk when she was far enough and started hitting her head.

"I have to go? Bye?" Started talking to herself, which she usually does when she was upset or when she was thinking too much.

"Could I be more eloquent? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was just plain rude, Hermione. Even if it was Draco Malfoy."

She entered the cottage and closed the door behind her. She sighed deeply. Honestly, she didn't know what came over her so she just attributed it to him being Draco Malfoy. He always did get a rise from her when they were still at Hogwarts, especially in third year when he got her so mad that she punched him on the nose. She laughed at the memory of that.

But it had been years since they graduated from Hogwarts and years after the war had ended. And Draco was a changed man. Maybe it was all an act to bring honor to the Malfoy name, but she could see it in his eyes every time she'd secretly look at him.

Hermione went to her room, sat on the floor beside her bed and pulled out a box from underneath it. The box contained mementos she had collected through the years. She took out a couple of things, her journal and Head Girl badge included, until she found what she was looking for. It was a clump of Daily Prophet clippings about Draco.

The first clipping she ever kept was after the war when Lucius was sentenced to five years in Azkaban for his crimes and Narcissa to be on house arrest for two. Draco was pardoned from his participation from the war with Harry Potter's testimony and only sentenced to two years of community work. He was named master of the manor and was given the responsibility to manage Malfoy Inc.

The succeeding articles talked about his community service and his vast donations to some institutions. What caught Hermione's attention was even though his two years of community work was done, he had continued helping to repair the wizarding world. He had sponsored a couple of charity functions, donated a library in Dumbledore's memory and help build a new wing at St. Mungo's .

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but somehow she had developed unrequited feelings for Draco. She didn't know how or when it had happened, but it did. And she was puzzled as to why, of all the people she could have feelings for, it was the boy who tormented her during her school years. But then she would remind herself that he had changed. How she wished that she had stayed in love with Ron, but she just didn't love him that way for a long time anymore.

The next article was dated two years ago. News of Lucius release from Azkaban graced the Prophet. He was a free man, although he was to remain wandless for a year. It was a cause for celebration when Draco's engagement to Astoria Greengrass was announced. Hermione's heart broke after hearing the news and seeing Draco and Astoria's picture on the front page. Of course she knew that there couldn't be a possibility of "them" but she could dream. There was that blood purity issue and the fact that he hated her for seven years. But she still wished him well. She thought that he deserved better than some dumb blond wanting nothing more than his money and name.

A few months later, news got out that Draco had gone missing. A picture of a very distraught Astoria was plastered on the front page. Could she be more fake? She claimed that she and Draco were on a trip and that he just disappeared without a trace. She was thinking that he was kidnapped or something. Lucius had posted a generous bounty to whoever could find his son. A few more months of searching with disappointing results and they had presumed him dead.

She sighed deeply and pinched the bride of her nose. Wow, revisiting this stuff was weighing heavily on her. She was so confused she didn't know what to feel. She was happy in a sense that he was alive, but why didn't he recognize her?

All this thinking gave her a headache. She lowered herself to her pillow, not at all minding her mess. She had drifted off to sleep amongst the clutter of Draco pictures and articles. It wasn't even dark out, but she was sound asleep, dreaming of that blond hair and clear gray eyes.

* * *

A/N: don't for get to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. I found writing this chapter boring and seems like my brain is on a vacation. I just want Hermione and Draco to interact already, but it wouldn't be right to just put it out there. Anyway, if you guys review, it would inspire me to update sooner *wink wink* I wanna know your opinions coz if you don't like it, I can work on it to make it better. Whatever.

But I do thank the people who left reviews and those who added this story as favorite. It makes me smile when I check my iphone and see my fanfiction email getting notifications ^_^

I do not own Harry Potter and anything related to it.

* * *

Hermione woke up disoriented with a piece of paper stuck to her head. She gave a good stretch and paper rustled all around her.

"Where am I?" She could tell that it was morning as the first rays of sunlight peeped into her room through the gap in her green curtains. She lazily plucked the paper on her forehead as her vision adjusted to the slight illumination in the room. She looked at the paper to find a smug Draco Malfoy staring back.

"Oh, God! He's everywhere! Literally!" Hermione started to gather the clippings and stuff them back inside her box. She was in a remarkably good mood, feeling like she had been recharged. It had been a while since she'd last had a good night's sleep.

She started her day with a nice long shower. This was only her third day in Clevendon and she wanted to do something productive already. In other words: work. She had fixed up her home so there's nothing left to do there. She also had a little tour of the main part of town and although she didn't quite finish exploring, she reckoned she'd have all the time now. There was also the issue of Draco Malfoy and the hundred questions she's been dying to ask, but she'd deal with it when she comes across him again.

When life didn't make sense, Hermione could count on one thing and that was organized, goal-oriented work. Being in control of the things happening always gave her a sense of security and that's how she coped in times chaos and stress. In a sense, it became her defense mechanism. That was what she was good in, organizing the disorganized.

So in the end, she had decided that the best thing and the most reasonable thing to do is to head off to the clinic to start her first day.

* * *

Hermione excitedly entered the clinic as the familiar sound of the bells on the door announced her arrival. Eva looked up from her desk and smiled at her co-worker.

"Good morning, 'Mione. Is that okay if I call you that?"

"Yes, that's fine. What are you doing so early, Eva?" She approached the desk and saw a clutter of folders and papers.

"Around here, we do things the muggle way so as not to risk being seen doing magic. So I'm updating the files we have on the patients. As you can see, I'm not really good at organizing."

"Well then, today's your lucky day. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's organizing! Here, have breakfast. I got you one on my way here." Hermione sat at the chair across the table from Eva and handed her a blubbery muffin from the brown paper bag she was holding. She had passed by the diner on her way to grab some breakfast. Eva took it gladly and explained how they do things at the clinic.

"Like I said before, things are kind of slow here so there's only four healers in this side of town and another four on the other side."

"So who are the other two we're working with?"

"Cassidy and Gwen. But they come a little later. Kind of like the next shift."

The whole morning went by with Eva explaining protocol while Hermione multi-tasked with organizing and updating the files. By lunch time they had finished all there was to do. All they had to do was wait for a patient to come in.

Hermione and Eva had gotten to know more about each other. Well, mostly about Hermione. Eva was very vague and a little bit guarded with what she was sharing with Hermione. But she was very curious about this smart witch.

"Hey Eva, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, 'Mione?"

Before she could ask her question, someone had entered the clinic and the bells distracted her, her question already forgotten.

"Hi." The visitor smiled at them both. Hermione's throat suddenly went dry, making it hard for her to say something back. Her mind went blank too so that may be the problem. And that was the kind of problem that she never had, but as of late, _he _seems to have that effect on her.

"Hi, Draco. What can I do for you today?"

"Hey Eva. I wanted to apologize to miss…?" He cocked his over in Hermione's direction.

"Oh! This is Hermione Granger, our new doctor. She's pretty good actually. Hermione, this is Draco-uh, just Draco." Eva introduced them, seeing as Hermione still had that shocked looked in her face. Actually she was used to that, girls always had this reaction to meeting Draco and it seems like this Great War heroine wasn't any different.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure." Draco extended his hand. Hermione blinked a couple of times, looked at his hand and then back at his face.

"What?" She didn't even realize that she had raised her voice. Was this some kind of sick joke he was playing on her?

"Seems like she's a little confused, Draco. It must be the heat and she has been working really hard since this morning."

"That's okay, Eva. She must be pretty mad because Celine knocked her down yesterday." Draco smiled at Hermione.

"I'll apologize to you later, when you're less hostile, if that's okay?"

"Oh-okay…" Hermione stammered her reply. Damn those heart-stopping-smiles!

"I'll see you later…_Hermione_." He said, emphasis on her name. He turned his back and walked to the door as he raised his hand to signal a wave goodbye.

She'd never actually heard her name come from his mouth before and it sounded weird. She was so used to him calling her 'mudblood' during their school years, and after the war, it was a more civil 'Granger'.

'_Once again, I act like some moron in front of him! If we were back in Hogwarts, he will never let me hear the end of it. Merlin, of all the people, why him? Of all the places, why here? Just when I thought I got away from my past, here he comes barging into the third day of my new life, my fresh start. Why is this happening to me?'

* * *

_

**A/N: Reviews make me write faster :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i do not own harry potter or anything related to it.

* * *

"Oh my Merlin! Did Draco just ask you out?" Eva squealed beside the still dazed Hermione. Hearing the words 'ask' and 'out' together with 'you' and 'Draco' in the same sentence seemed to knock her back into her senses.

"What?"

When she said that she would deal with Draco when she came across him again, she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon and especially not this. Hearing him say her name was weird enough as it is. Granted it was weird but it was getting the butterflies in her tummy fluttering crazily in excitement. And him asking her out, if that indeed was what it is, was down-right confusing. Both of which she thought only happened in her mind, but this time it didn't. It could be a dream come true or some beautiful nightmare waiting to happen.

"Draco. Asked. You. Out. And you said yes! Actually you said 'okay'…same difference. Anyway, you should be honored, you're the only girl he's ever asked out. You should see the way girls throw themselves at his feet. It's silly, really."

Hermione sighed deeply, releasing the tension from her muscles. What did she get herself into? Well, at least the shock has worn off and her logical thinking was back on track. She needed to face this like any other problem. First step would be to ask questions and do background research. She'd get all the information she would need and formulate a plan when she was well equipped with the knowledge. Yes, she would do that. That was her plan.

"What did you mean when you said that I'm the only girl he has ever asked out?"

"Well, Draco hasn't been here that long. And although he's good with the ladies, he never really showed interest in them."

"How long has he been in this town?"

"Hmm…a little over two years, I guess?"

'_Just as I suspected. Draco Malfoy disappeard two years ago.' _Hermione silently thought as her mind tried to solve this puzzle.

"Did he just pack up and decide to live here?" Hermione thought about that. She did that just days ago. Maybe she and Draco did think alike. The first time she met Draco when they were at Hogwarts, she always thought that he was just some spoiled, manipulating, lazy prat but she had learned later on that he was actually brilliant, second to her that is. They were always head-to-head in classes and even though he never flaunted that intelligence, he seemed to excel without effort. He was really good in potions and it wasn't because Snape was his godfather. You couldn't fake passion, Hermione knew that. The only thing he was ever better than her was at flying and Quidditch. But she never counted that.

"Oh! No, Somebody found him unconscious at the edge of town. They took him here. He had a couple of scratches on his body so I healed him and when he woke up, all he could remember was his first name. And since then, the Toulson's let him live with them on the farm at the far side of town in exchange for manual labor."

'_Malfoy and manual labor?'_ Hermione thought and laughed at the image of Draco milking cows. Maybe she was wrong. Even if Draco did lose his memory of being the pureblood git that he was, there was no way he could handle manual labor, much less on a farm! He was simply not built for that.

"Are the Toulsons muggle?"

"Yes. And Draco doesn't seem to possess any magical capacity."

"That seems odd…" Hermione was thinking out loud and said it, a barely audible whisper, but it didn't go unnoticed by Eva.

"What is?"

"Draco Malfoy." She could tell that Eva had gone tense at the mention of his last name.

"You mean the death eater's son?"

"Yes, didn't you ever think that Draco-without-a-last name could be Draco Malfoy? I mean, Malfoy disappeared from wizarding London two years ago and coincidentally a Draco appears here? They even look the same!"

"You think too much, 'Mione." Eva smiled, patted her back and acted as if Hermione didn't say anything. She was smiling sweetly, but Hermione could tell that there was something she wasn't saying. She wasn't really sure because she hadn't known Eva in a long time. She just had that feeling.

After Eva dismissed her assumptions, their conversations had gone back to normal. Hermione didn't push the issue. She figured she'd solve this puzzle sooner or later. All she had to do was go straight to the source.

Overall, it was an uneventful day. A couple of muggle patients came in with nothing too serious that a couple of pain meds couldn't handle so Hermione wasn't distracted enough to stop thinking of her "date" with Draco. It probably wasn't even a date so why was she so anxious? Maybe she does think too much.

She was running over the possible scenarios that could happen later but nothing seemed realistic enough to even exist outside of her imagination. She had to admit, she had a very overactive imagination.

She closed her eyes and was teleported back to a different place, another time and an altogether distinct world of her own making. She was fifteen again and she was sitting under the aged oak tree by the black lake. She got dirt on her periwinkle dress robes as she sat on the ground, but she didn't care. Her night was ruined anyway so what harm was it if she got her dress dirty? She had felt beautiful that night and then Ron had to go and pick a fight with her. She instantly left the castle, needing to be alone to vent out her frustrations. She looked over the reflection of the bright moon on the lake as tears silently fell from her face. All of a sudden, someone was standing in front of her and thrust a white handkerchief into her hand. She looked up to him, but didn't take his offering. He sat down beside her and wiped her tears away. She was surprised by his actions, but said nothing to him. He stood back up and offered his hand to her. "Dance with me, Granger."

She blushed as she ran away with her imagination again. She imagined it so many times; the way his skin would feel against hers or the way he'd put his arms around her, that she actually ached for it. All she could do was to imagine it, but never feel. It was frustrating how she pictured how this would happen, but would never actually know it. It was her dream, her fantasy and it was only that.

Hermione was brought out of her fantasies when two blond girls entered the clinic. They were both giggly like a bunch of teenagers with secrets they can't wait to share. Somehow she was reminded of Lavender and Parvati when they were still back in school. The former Gryffindors always had gossips to spread.

They were both caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice Hermione and Eva.

"Isn't he gorgeous as usual?" The blonde with long, wavy hair had said.

"I know, right? But why is he sitting outside?" Her twin, Hermione noticed, had the same long hair but only straighter, had replied.

"I don't know. Maybe he's sick?"

"Oh, no! We should bring him inside then!"

Eva cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Perhaps he's waiting for someone?" She said with a smug look on her face. It seems like the twins didn't like Eva the way they were staring daggers at her.

"Like who? You?" The one with the straight hair spat.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She interrupted, breaking the tension between the blonde and the redhead.

"Oh, hi. You must be the new healer that would be working with us. I'm Cassidy Webb, but everybody calls me Cassie." The girl with the wavy hair took her hand to shake and smiled sweetly.

"And this is my sister, Gwendolyn. But you can call her Gwen." Hermione offered her hand. She had it awkwardly in the air, waiting for the girl to take it. She slowly lowered it when the blonde showed no signs of shaking it.

"Let's go, Hermione. Draco is waiting for you." Eva dragged her away from the twins before they could ask Hermione all sorts of questions.

"I'll be seeing you around, Hermione." Cassie had called out while Gwen crossed her arms with a look of distaste on her face.

"Why did you say that? Now she'll think I'm trying to invade home turf." Hermione said when they were out of ear shot.

"Don't worry, she's harmless. She's just jealous, that's why she's acting up. She doesn't like me because Draco and I are close friends. I mean, I was the first person he saw when he woke up, so obviously we'd formed a friendship." She explained to Hermione.

"So did you two ever date?" Hermione asked, just out of curiosity.

"No, though I wanted too. But he just didn't seem that interested. So I just took the friendship that he offered and we've been close since. So that makes you the very first girl he's asked out, and you've only been here, what? 3 days? You must be very special."

"He didn't ask me out. Like he said, he just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday." Hermione masked a look of calm in her face, but deep down she was nervous-excited, that feeling where you want to throw up because you're so overwhelmed with different emotions going through you all at the same time. She didn't want to admit it, but she was.

"'Mione, try to enjoy it, okay? Don't think too much." Eva grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes and said it cryptically.

"Okay…" She nodded her head and Eva gave her a big smile, excitement written all over her face. She started pushing Hermione toward the door.

"Eva, wait!" Hermione tried to hold on to the door frame, but this little redhead was a lot stronger than she looked! With one big push, Hermione stumbled outside the threshold and tripped on the cracked cement. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground. But it never came. Instead, she could feel strong arms around her body, saving her from what might have been a very painful and embarrassing moment. She opened her eyes.

"Draco…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I was studying for a test and I got sick. In between studying and writing this, I would pick this in a heartbeat, but then again, my mind was so hazy from the meds that I'd rather use my brain cells to study though I'd rather not.

Anyway, thank you for those who added this story as a favorite and the few who had left reviews. I would be happier if you left more

Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe in my dreams, yeah, but only in my dreams.

* * *

"Draco…"

She opened her eyes only to find herself encased in Draco's strong arms. She could feel the toned muscles of his chest and the steady beating of his heart as her hand rest softly on top of it. She tried to move away from him even though it was the last thing on her mind. This was the first time she had ever been in close contact with Draco, but it seemed familiar. It was as if she'd been in his arms before. Maybe she'd imagined it so much that her brain believed it to be real.

"Hermione…" He was drawn to the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't seem to look away, let alone let her go. "We should stop meeting like this." He said with a sexy smile on his face.

"We should." She smiled back, trying to relax herself and push the anxious feelings to the back of her mind. "Uhh…you can let go now."

"I'd rather not." Hermione raised an eyebrow that could rival his own, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"You know, I'm not some girl you could work your charms on and expect to fall at your feet."

"I'm not expecting you to. I just want to make sure that you don't trip again. And besides, doesn't falling at my feet come after the date?" Hermione blushed, knowing that she'd fallen at his feet a long time ago. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn he was flirting with her and she was actively participating in it.

"Well, rest assured I'm not going to trip again. How can you be so sure that by the end of this date, I'd be falling?"

"I'm not, but who says it happens after just one date? I'm very determined, you know. But in case you do, I'll be here to catch you. Now, why don't we start this "date" and find out what happens at the end?" Hermione smiled inwardly at the implication in his statement about having more dates in the future. She was finally beginning to relax even though she was fully aware that he still had his arms around her.

"Yes, I'd like that." He finally removed his arms around her, took her hand in his and lead her away from the clinic. She smiled as she looked at the back of Draco's head. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to her new life here, a fresh start for the both of them.

* * *

They were walking around town as Draco served as a tour guide, telling her the best diners and the like. He also introduced her to the people they passed by. Although she had explored this part of town already, she enjoyed his perspective. He talked passionately about the town and the people in it that it was hard to believe that this was Draco Malfoy she was speaking to.

He bought them ice cream cones; strawberry for him and chocolate for her. They settled in an empty playground in the park. She sat on the swing with him beside her.

"I didn't take you for a strawberry kind of guy."

"What? It's good." He stretched his arm and offered his strawberry ice cream to her. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head sideward. Draco couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"No thanks. I'm allergic to strawberries."

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't, silly. We just met yesterday. And I don't know anything about you too."

And the truth was, she didn't. She spent six years of her life hating him as the prejudiced pureblood that he was and admired him from afar as he grew out of the bigotry that was ingrained in him as he grew up. Although she saw a good side to him after the war, it was all superficial. She didn't know anything about Draco Malfoy and she fears that she may never have that chance. Without his memory, she would never know that side of him.

"Hey! I may not remember it, but I believe that nobody has ever called me silly." She laughed and he reveled in this wonderful feeling that he was able to make her laugh like that.

She had enjoyed talking to him so much that her purpose totally slipped her mind. She wanted to ask him a lot of things, but she didn't want to push him. As a healer, she knew that it was better to let patients with amnesia come to their own rather than flooding him with memories.

"I think you do know me, Hermione." She looked to her side to see him look ahead, a sad expression on his face. She stayed silent as she kept her eyes on him.

"Yesterday, when we ran into each other, you said, "Malfoy". Is that my name?"

"Yes, I'm positively sure that you are the boy I went to school with."

"Were we friends?" He turned to face her and suddenly an uncomfortable feeling came over her. What could she possibly tell him so as not to reveal too much? She wanted to dig deeper, but she didn't want him to remember that part of their lives. She was scared, scared that all he'd remember was the prejudice; that he was a pureblood and she was nothing but a dirty mudblood to him.

"Kind of?"

"What kind of answer is that? Either we were or we weren't."

She hesitated before she said, "Yes."

Draco smiled at her sincerely and she instantly felt guilty for lying to him. He had asked more questions about their school years and she was surprised at the lies spouting off her lips. She tried her best to separate their wizarding lifestyle from the muggle world that he lived in for two years and considered his reality. She needed to start asking the questions before she runs out of lies to tell.

"So what do you remember when you first woke up?"

"Nothing much…I just remembered hearing a voice in my head, a woman, saying I was her little dragon, her Draco. I think it was my mother. Everything else was hazy. Every time I get a tingle of remembrance, it goes blank. And since then, all I've ever known is my life here."

Hermione asked a couple of baseline questions, same as she would when dealing with a patient with amnesia. He'd told her his life in the two years that he's been in Clevendon and she was running out of questions to ask. And that's when it hit her. Being the healer that she was and her righteous persona, it was unethical for her to do without his consent, but she was running out of options.

She'd read about this particular spell, but it was Harry who taught her. She wasn't that skilled in the spell but she knew the basics and she believes that it was sufficient enough to gather what she needed. Draco continued with his story as she grasped her wand tightly beside her. She was mentally debating whether she should do it or not. This was a total invasion of his privacy, but this was the only way for her to find out what really happened, the only way to help him. If she was to do this, she had to do it now while he was still busy retelling his two years of life.

Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and concentrated as she uttered the spell in a whisper.

Instead of seeing his life flashing in her mind, she came up with everything and of no importance at all. She saw random scenes which had nothing to do with Draco or his previous life. She tried to probe harder and saw Draco flinch and raise both his hands to hold his head. It was so jumbled up and confusing that it was also giving her a headache. She had to let go.

"I told you I can't remember anything, Granger. I don't know how asking me these questions can bring it back. Don't treat me like I'm one of your patients." He stood up with his back to her, running his hands through his hair. Gone was the gentle, cheerful voice he had used with her. It was replaced with the sarcastic drawl that she knew all too well. And for a minute there, she had a glimpse of the old Draco Malfoy back in Hogwarts.

She stood behind him, shocked. She wasn't expecting that. It only took a moment for that Draco that she was starting to like to revert back to the Draco she despised and she was afraid that it was her fault. Why did she have to be nosy? Of course, that was what she wanted. She wanted to get to know all of him, but she feared that her melding may have made things worse.

Draco sighed and turned to face her. She looked at his face, afraid of what she had done. He ran his hand through his hair again.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. I didn't know what got over me. I suddenly have this terrible headache."

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you...I didn't mean to make you feel like one of my patients." He took her hand in his.

"I apologize, but I must cut this date short. Can I walk you home?"

"Of course, I understand." She replied sadly.

The walk back to Hermione's cottage was a silent one, although Draco still held her hand protectively. She looked at it and wondered if she did the right thing by performing legilimency on him.

She loved the way he held her hand, like he didn't want to let her go. Somehow, she felt safe with him near her. She had a lot on her mind that she hadn't noticed that they were at her front door already. She was reluctant to let go and end one of her happiest afternoons in a long time.

She faced him and stared into his clear grey eyes. He was truly beautiful in her eyes and she could stare at his face until the end of days.

"I didn't get you to fall at my feet…next time, okay?" He gave her a genuine smile and tucked a purple wildflower he had picked along the way behind her ear. She smiled back and said,

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Good night, Hermione." Before she could think of what she was doing, she stood on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be seeing you around then, Draco. Good night."

Draco waited for her to close the door before he started to walk away. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled. It was nice and it was evoking all kinds of feelings in him.

He noticed that Hermione had been silent the walk home and he was pretty sure what was bothering her. It didn't bother him as much, rather he was impressed that she'd utilized such a Slytherin method. Yes, he knew she used legilimency on him, but it didn't matter anyway because he was a skilled occlumens. He mastered this skill back when he was still in 6th year, under the tutelage of his aunt Bellatrix. Lucky for him that he had learned from the best because he had a lot of secrets to keep, especially from a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor who might go poking in his head again.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Comments please so I'd know where to take the story. As of now, I don't exactly know what's going to happen. I just write it as I go, but I might add something you guys could suggest. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I apologize if it took me so long to upload this chapter. I actually finished this last week and was excited to upload it right away, but I encounted problems when I tried doing so and it was driving me crazy not able to upload! I tried to upload everyday since last week and all i got was this uploading error. Finally, today I get to upload it. I hope it was worth the wait on your part. Let me know what you think :)

This chapter is Draco-centric. I know, it's vague, but I promise I'll explain everything when the time is right.

Again, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite.

I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco lay awake on the less than comfortable bed the Toulson's had provided him with when they welcomed him into their two-storey home on the farm. It wasn't anything grand, they were simple people in a simple town after all. The house even looked worn down, but was still livable. You see, the Toulson's, in their mid-sixties, didn't have any children. And Richard Toulson didn't have the stamina he used to, to manage the farm by himself. So when this young stranger suddenly appeared in town with no memory, no friends and family to claim him, no money and no place to spend the night, he and his wife grabbed the chance and offered him food and shelter until he regains his memory in exchange for his help on the farm.

Richard and his wife, Margarette had learned of the stranger's name and thought how peculiar it was to name someone after a dragon. In the days that Draco had lived with them, they had discovered that he was really a nice young man who was smart and had impeccable manners, although with a really bad temper when he was frustrated. They figured that he was well-off by the tailored clothes he wore when they found him and the fact that he didn't seem to know how to work to save his life. It took a few weeks for him to settle with the farm work, complete with the outbursts of his temper, but they were pleased to see that he was a very hard working and determined lad.

Draco roomed in the basement along with the belongings the couple had kept into storage. They offered him the guest room, but he didn't want to impose on their privacy so he settled with the basement. Richard told him that he could utilize anything he could find useful in the basement and so he did. Draco cleaned up the basement and rummaged through heaps of junk, kind of reminding him of the Room of Requirement when he was fixing the vanishing cabinet.

He made a comfortable space for himself. It was simple; a bed with a lumpy mattress was situated under the only window on the upper half of the room, an old trunk where he kept his "stuff", a wobbly study table which he repaired and a bookshelf filled with moth-eaten muggle books which had been his company in the last two years.

His current accommodations were far from the comfort of his room from the Manor, but he figured it was a small price to pay. He'd actually learned to love the life on the farm, it was peaceful and no pressure at all. Everything around him was so serene in contrast to his life back at the Malfoy Manor that it was as if he was breathing fresh air for the first time. All the Dark Arts in the Manor was drowning him. He found it fulfilling to have work done by his own hands rather than having a house elf do all his biding. In fact, he hadn't used his wand in a year. If his father could see him now, he'd probably have a heart attack.

Thinking about his father made him miss home even more, especially his mother. He hadn't seen his mother in a long time and he missed her terribly. He missed how his mother would shower him with affection and spoil him rotten even though he was a young adult already, but he left for a reason. He was tired of his life, of the things that were expected of him. He knew he was a coward for running away, but he just needed time for himself, a time to re-evaluate his life. All he wanted was to escape his past, the wrong decisions he made, the people he hurt and the sins he committed, but never had he imagined that he would run into someone from his past, let alone _her_. Maybe it was fate or that so called destiny that brought her to him and he didn't really believe in all that divination crap, but the Gods must be smiling down on him.

He was staring blankly at his ceiling for who knows how long. It had been hours since he took Hermione back to her cottage and the moon was now high in the sky, moonlight hitting his immaculate face. He didn't really have a headache, but he didn't want her to get suspicious. He had mastered the art of occlumency that he could've just planted false memories, but he didn't want to lie to Hermione anymore than he already did. This was supposed to be his fresh start and he didn't want to start it resorting to his old Slytherin methods.

Ever since he was young, he'd lie his way out of anything. He was good at a lot of things, but this was something he excelled at. He was smart and he knew how to play the words right, making everything that came out of his mouth seem plausible. But the biggest lie he had uttered was telling her that she was nothing but a filthy, little mudblood. True, he'd been raised to hate muggle borns and he'd believed everything his father had told him, but he realized that they weren't at all what his father had said.

He met this girl, a muggle born on his first year, and he'd hated her for her birthright. It wasn't his own opinion, but his father's. Slowly, he'd begun to see the lie that he grew up believing in. She wasn't all that different from him, but still he'd preach that lie. He forced himself to believe it, for the approval of his father, but something had changed in him.

He was in his third year and he couldn't believe that she had punched him. Instead of hating her more, he'd developed this admiration for her. She was the only one who ever stood up to his bullying. Somehow he felt jealous of her, jealous of her courage to stand for what she believed in no matter what everyone else thought. He wished he was like her. It could've saved him years from his father's bullying, but he didn't have her Gryffindor courage. All he could do was admire her from afar, hiding his real feelings with the hate he showed her.

Draco could feel his eyelids growing heavy, the rhythm of the gentle breeze blowing through the trees and the chirping crickets, lulling him to sleep. There was a lot of buzzing in his mind and it wasn't just because he was getting drowsy. He also had his own questions for the Gryffindor. Why in the world would she say that they were friends back in school? Though he was glad she did. He knew it was a lie, but at least, even for a little while, he felt that he wasn't alone all those years in Hogwarts.

He saw Hermione's face before he finally surrendered to unconsciousness and he knew, he had to tell her the truth. Soon.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review. I want to know your thoughts. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No valid excuses this time. I was actually procrastinating with this chapter. Honestly, I did not know what to write! Either I'm not inspired enough or probably just lost momentum when I had uploading problems with the site. Either way, I apologize for the wait. I do have to warn you though, I don't like this chapter so you probably won't either. But it's just another chapter away for some more Draco/Hermione interactions.

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair repeatedly and scrutinizing her appearance. She was never vain or cared too much of how she looked even in her years as a teen, but today she wanted to look pretty for him. She was never one to use her magic to enhance her look so she used muggle means; dabbed a little bit of blush on her cheeks and smeared lip gloss over her full lips. Hermione wasn't ugly as people would remember her back in Hogwarts; rather she was a late bloomer who grew beautifully as the years passed. Of all the changes that came as she grew older, what she loved most was how her hair was no longer uncontrollably bushy. Sure, it was still hard to manage, but a little hair product and religious brushing it became smooth, wavy ringlets. Now that her hair had been tamed, it seems the rest of her body came into order as well. She had a slender built with legs that go on for days. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were like never ending pools of rich, creamy chocolate. She had her fair share of compliments about her looks, but she never really cared about it, until this moment.

She smiled at her reflection just at the thought of seeing him again. And she was going to see him again, he said so himself that they would. Today perhaps? Was he going to drop by the clinic again? Merlin, she was turning into one of those love-struck girls that irritate her so much. Love was such a strong word, but she was positive about feeling something. Just thinking of Draco gave her feelings that she never had with Ron and to think that they were together on and off for several years. It wasn't just in her imagination anymore; he was here, he was tangible and the possibilities were endless.

She gave her reflection one last look, gathered her purse, exited her cottage and put her wards in place.

It was a sunny morning and she was in an exceptionally good mood despite the semi-disastrous first date they had last night which she totally takes responsibility for. Her curiosity will always get the better of her and right now Draco was a complicated puzzle to solve. She thought hard about it last night, her compulsive need to know everything and uncover all mysteries or a chance for her heart to heal and know love again. She figured she'd used and abused her brain all throughout her years and maybe this time, her heart would get a say in her life. She realized that she'd wasted so much time with Ron, forcing what was not right between them that it probably was her fault why things ended up this way. She doesn't want to ruin this chance with Draco, doesn't want to push him away and yet, she almost did last night. And just remembering the events brought back that nauseous feeling.

She shook away her thoughts and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. She didn't care anymore; didn't care if she ever found out what happened to Draco. She wanted him and she was just content to knowing him just as he is now. Maybe he'll remember on his own or maybe never, but she promised herself that she will never use legilimancy on him again. She 'tsked' and scolded herself for resorting to such means. Being around Harry and Ron for all these years had this influence on her. She was still, after all a goody two shoes.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had arrived at the clinic already. Eva was at her usual spot behind the counter when Hermione came in.

"G'morning 'Mione!"

"Good morning to you too."

"So how was your date."

"I told you it wasn't a date."

"That smile on your face says otherwise." Hermione could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She didn't even realize she was smiling like an idiot.

"So what happened? Tell me all about it! And don't skip any details."

By this time, Eva was able to drag Hermione to sit down beside her on the couch in the small waiting area. It seemed like there was no escaping this redhead. Even though she only met Eva two days ago, she felt like she'd known Eva a long time. She felt like she could trust this witch.

After a couple of minutes, Eva was able to squeeze everything out of Hermione. She was a little hesitant about telling the bad parts, but it seemed Eva knew where to poke. It was as if she could read Hermione.

"You did what?" Hermione cringed at Eva's raised voice.

"Would you be less angry if you knew it was a lost cause? I didn't get anything."

"Still you knew better 'Mione. That was totally out of line."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again, okay? Like I said, just have fun and get to know him. No shortcuts!"

Hermione smiled a little and nodded her head in response and they were silent for a moment.

"Hey Eva?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so overprotective of Draco?"

"Draco's my best friend. We go way back-"

"Wait! What?"

"What?"

"You said you and Draco go way back…but didn't you just meet him two years ago?"

"Uhhh…yeah, but what I meant with that is, ever since that day, we've become best friends and I always have his back as he has mine."

Before Hermione could voice out her doubts, the clanging of the bells announced the arrival of a patient. Eva was quick to attend to their patient without another word to Hermione.

They had more patients today that came in for check up and more minor problems which kept them both busy. Eva avoided Hermione the whole time, keeping contact to a minimal. She made sure that she was busy with something so as to avoid talking to Hermione. Knowing Hermione, she probably wouldn't stop asking questions until she got what she wanted, especially her slip of tongue earlier that day. Eva had a secret, but she knew that Hermione wasn't ready to hear it yet.

Although busy, Hermione had been preoccupied with thoughts of Draco to notice Eva's change in behavior. She was counting down the minutes to the end of her day and she had one more patient attend to. As out of character it was for her to have some boy on her mind, she knew that the faster she finished up her work, the faster she would get to see Draco again.

Her last patient was a young witch who broke her arm when she fell off climbing the tree. Hermione escorted her both with her mother to a private examining room. The little girl was crying and holding tightly her mother's arm while trying to protect her injury. Hermione tried to get her on the examining table, but she only cried harder and hid behind her mother. She squatted down to level herself with the girl.

"Hi. My name is Hermione. What's yours?" No response from the girl but it seems Hermione has her attention.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded shyly, no longer hiding behind her mother.

"When I was a little girl, just a couple of years older than you are now, my friends and I always got into trouble. We used to do silly things in school and always manage to get ourselves hurt."

"What did you do when you got a booboo?" Hermione smiled at the girl and lifted her up to the table.

"Well, we go to the medi-witch in school and she'll fix us right up and then we'd be okay to go play again."

"Did your booboo hurt?"

"Yes, it did, but only for a while. After we took the potion, we'd be good as new. So, are you going to show me your arm so we can fix it and you can go back to climbing trees?"

"I don't want to climb trees anymore. I don't want to get a booboo anymore."

"Well, maybe you can find something fun to do other than climbing trees."

"Okay…" She was still a little doubtful. She didn't want anybody to touch her booboo.

"Don't tell anybody, okay? But I'm really, really good with healing charms. I'll fix you up in no time."

At that, she extended her injured arm for Hermione to examine. It was bruising at one area, but it didn't seem to be completely broken. She cast a spell, similar to the effects of an x-ray, to determine the severity of her injury. Hermione smiled knowing this was simple enough to heal.

"It seems like you didn't totally break your arm after all. Just a hairline fracture." She went to retrieve something from the cupboard.

"Nothing a teaspoon of Skele-grow can't fix. Its gonna taste really awful, but if you drink it, I'm going to give you a lollipop. Is that a deal?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed, giving Hermione a big, toothy smile.

Hermione had given her mom homecare instructions while she enjoyed her lollipop.

"Thank you, healer Granger. You seem to be really good with kids."

"I guess I had a lot of practice. I used to volunteer at the children's ward in St. Mungo's after the war. And I have a lot of friends with children."

They were headed out of the room when the little girl came back and pulled on Hermione's hand.

"Thank you! I'm Amelie, by the way. Bye!"

"You're welcome. Don't get into trouble, okay? But if you do, come and see me." Amelie waved good bye and she was left in the room for a moment. And in that moment, she had totally forgotten about Draco. Instead, she remembered about her friends, about how she missed hanging out with them everyday especially when she babysat James or the other Weasley kids.

'_Was I right to just walk away?' _She asked herself in her mind.

'_Maybe I should go back? Maybe Ron and I could still fix things…'_

'_No! absolutely not! You don't love him and he doesn't love you. He'll just hurt you again. What's the point of going back only to pretend to satisfy those around you. They will never understand. You need to think about you too.' _Another voice in her head had said.

'_But was it worth leaving everything behind?'_

'_You won't be gone forever. You just need time.'_

"Yes, time…it heals all wounds, right?"

She was interrupted from her mental debate when she heard a soft knock from the opened door. Eva entered looking a little worried. She approached Hermione and leaned on the examining table beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about home. I miss my friends and I'm a little sad that we didn't part in good terms."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now anyway. But I'll tell you when I come to terms with it, okay?"

"No rush. Just remember that I'm your friend too." She raised both her hands in an I-surrender-motion. Hermione noticed an envelope she was holding.

"What's that?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Draco left this for you while you were with a patient." Eva handed the envelope to Hermione and she hurriedly opened it to read Draco's letter.

"What does it say?"

"Oh…" was all she could say, disappointment written all over her face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i have nothing to say...just that i don't own harry potter and anything related to the potterverse. don't forget to review, okay? :)

* * *

It had been three days since she received Draco's letter and to say that she was disappointed was an understatement. Each day she would wake up, hoping to see him and each day she would end up disappointed. She felt resented and she hated feeling this towards herself and Draco.

She resented Draco because he had the power to make her feel all gooey and tingly inside, but she hated herself more for falling so fast for him. After all they only did get reacquainted a couple of days ago. It makes her wonder if she had some suppressed feelings for him back in Hogwarts. That was a totally absurd idea. They hated each other, right?

She sighed deeply and pulled out his letter from under her pillow. She probably read it a hundred times already, but she wanted to go over it thoroughly to make sure she understood correctly what he said. She opened the folded piece of paper and Draco's smooth cursive came into view. She was impressed. She was so used to looking at Harry and Ron's lazy scrawl when she helped them with their homework back in Hogwarts that she assumed that all guys wrote like that. But Draco's was impressive; it was as if he was one of the characters from novels about the Regency Era that she liked to read. Well that was how she imagined they would write, at least.

_Hermione,_

_I must apologize once again. I won't be able to meet you in the following days. I am off to do some errands with Richard in the city. I promise to make it up to you when I come back. I'll see you then._

_D._

He was concise and to the point so there was nothing to misunderstand. He did say that he'll see her when he came back. But was he avoiding her?

'_Ugh! Stop over thinking things, Hermione. Just give it a rest already. He said he'll see you, even promised to make it up to you.'_

She gave a long stretch and started fixing her bed. Yes, she must stop over thinking about things. It only complicates her life. Good thing she had a day off today. It had been a while since she had 'me-time'. Today was the perfect day for that. She'd simply distract herself into forgetting about Draco.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione set out to town feeling much more relaxed after a good breakfast and a nice long soak in the tub. She was definitely looking forward to this 'me time'. But what should she do? She could go to the market again or visit the boutiques, but in the end she decided to just stop by the library and grab a good book.

It took her a while to find a book to her liking and by that time, she had decided to go on a mini-picnic by the stream that cuts across town. She thought that that was a perfect idea. Now all she had to do was stop by the general store and grab something for her picnic.

She was walking toward the store with her nose in her book. Obviously she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The next thing she knew she had collided with someone and bags full of fruits and other grocery items were falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I'm usually not this careless." She helped gather the spilled contents of the brown paper bag and carefully placed them back inside.

"That's quite alright, dear. I'm sure it was an accident." She handed the last piece of fruit and stood to her full height as did the old lady beside her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. I'm new in town." She extended her arm and the lady gladly shook it.

"Ah, yes! The new doctor. Draco talked about you the day he waited for you outside the clinic. I must say that was the first time he talked so excitedly about someone. You see, he shares everything with me so I think he must fancy you a lot." Hermione didn't say anything, but her red cheeks said everything.

"Forgive me for being rude, my dear, my name is Margarette Toulson. Draco has been living with my husband and me. A pleasure, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione, please." Margarette started to pick up her bags.

"Here, let me help you." Hermione picked up some of the bags and walked with Margarette to the rusty, old pick-up truck she was apparently driving.

After loading up the groceries, Hermione apologized again and started to say her good-byes when Margarette had other plans in mind.

"No need to apologize, Hermione. I'm glad we bumped into each other. I was thinking, would you like to join me for lunch? I only came out here anyway to buy things for the dinner I'm making for Richard and Draco. They're coming back in the afternoon. A little company would be lovely. That is if you don't have any other things to do."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, I'd love to."

And as simple as that, her 'me-time' picnic by the stream has been forgotten. She didn't even have to think about it, another impulsive move on her part, but at least she now knew that she was definitely going to see Draco today.

She boarded the passenger's side and Margarette drove off slow and steady. They had small talk during the ride back and Hermione thought she was pleasant to have a conversation with; Margarette was very intellectual. She felt very comfortable talking to this lady even though they had just met. They were able to talk about random things that were interesting enough to hold off all Draco-related questions she had been dying to ask.

It was roughly a 30-minute drive from the main part of town before they arrived. It was a beautiful view actually, acres of green grass sprawling into the horizon, picturesque mountains, trees and everything else. It was perfect. And the best part was that the farm was isolated from the town, that way it was like they had the place all to themselves.

Hermione carried the bag inside while Margarette started making sandwiches and put water to boil for tea.

"You have a beautiful home, Margarette."

"Thank you, Hermione. It's been in our family for generations. It's a shame that Richard and I don't have children."

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I had a miscarriage once and I waited a while before we tried again, but before we could I got into an accident which prevents me from having children again."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. And besides, we have Draco now. He's like a son to us. This is very selfish of me, but sometimes I wish that he'd never regain his memories. I'm afraid that he'd leave us one day."

Hermione smiled and took her hand in a reassuring way and said, "I'm sure that he wouldn't."

"Well, enough of this sentimentality from an old lady. I'm sure you're hungry. Let's have lunch in the garden; the weather is absolutely perfect."

Margarette led them out the back door and Hermione was astonished when she saw all the flowers. It was breathtaking. You would never have thought that such a beautiful sight was hidden behind this old house.

"This is truly beautiful!"

"It is my own haven. And I owe it all to Draco. He planted these flowers for me and they grew beautifully."

They talked more while having their sandwiches and tea. Margarette was very generous with stories of Draco, telling Hermione about when he first got here. How she saw that he was very uncomfortable, but he never complained once. She also told Hermione how amusing it was to watch Draco figure out how to work the machines and that he got mad pretty quick, but never at the old couple. Margarette told her everything and she couldn't help but feel whatever it was she was feeling for him grow stronger, if that was even possible. She was impressed with how far Draco had come. He had gone through a lot of things in the past two years. And to think that he used to be some spoiled, rich, bigoted pureblood who didn't want to have anything to do with muggles.

The creaking sound of the door brought the attention of both women to the back door. There stood a tall, well-built man who you wouldn't think to be as old as he actually was.

"Who do we have here?" He approached both women and hugged his wife.

"Richard, this is Hermione Granger, Draco's friend. Hermione, my husband."

"I see…" He trailed off, seeing his wife's knowing smile.

"Delighted to meet you, Sir."

"You make me sound so old. Call me Richard." Hermione nodded and discreetly looked passed Richard to the door, expecting him to appear any moment. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the old couple.

"He's not here. He said he had somewhere to go."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, he said he'll be home before dinner."

"Okay."

"Hermione, why don't you relax? Make yourself at home, read that book you were carrying."

"Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. And besides you're my guest."

Hermione settled under a tree by the garden. They lent her a big blanket where she lay down, both hands under her head and eyes straight to the sky. The sky was a bright blue with fluffy clouds floating about, a cool breeze carrying floral fragrances in the air. This was truly relaxing and Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Draco had asked Richard to drop him off in town. He wanted to see her right away. He couldn't believe how much he missed her in just three days. For years he'd dreamed of a chance like this and now that there was a possibility, he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

Before heading off to the clinic, he stopped by the flower shop. There were all sorts of flowers, but he didn't know what to get her. He never had to buy flowers for a girl before. He was smooth with the ladies, but he was never romantic with them. He knew roses were supposed to be romantic yet it was so cliché already. In the end, he settled with yellow tulips. It was simple, not as grand as roses, but it felt right. It was so un-draco of him to work for the girl, usually they just throw themselves at him, but he knew that she was worth it and he wasn't planning on messing this up.

"Where could she be?"

Draco had stopped by the clinic, but Eva said it was her day off. She didn't have any idea where Hermione might've gone to. He tried walking around town hoping that he would bump into her. He also checked the library knowing that was her favorite place, but no such luck_. 'She was probably at home, relaxing. Or maybe tending to her garden. Did she even have a garden?'_

After minutes of walking, he reached her door. He knocked a couple of times, but no one seemed to be home. He didn't know where to look anymore. Defeated, he left the bouquet on the step in front of her door and decided to just go home. He waited for Hermione for years and he figured another day of waiting wouldn't hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and anything recognizable from the Potterverse. Oh, and I apologize too, for the very long delay in updating. I have been very busy lately, but today I finally sat myself down to write this chapter. Yes, i wrote this just today and pushed myself to finish the whole chapter just so I can finally update. I hope you will be patient with me because I will definitely finish this story. And by the way, there may be parts at the end of this chapter that may seem cheesy, but it works for me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Hermione woke up to a wet sensation on her face. She opened her eyes and was face-to-face with a big, slimy tongue. She sat down and patted the dog on the head until it stopped.

"You're Celine, Draco's dog. It's good that you're not tackling me to the ground anymore." The golden retriever sat down beside her and nuzzled her hand.

"Seems like you've grown on her. She doesn't let just anybody touch her, you know." A smooth voice form behind her said.

"Draco! How long have you been standing there?" He sat down on the blanket across her and looked at her face. How he longed to just hug her and kiss her and just hold her in his arms.

"A couple of minutes. Margarette said you were sleeping out here."

"Hmph! I wasn't sleeping! I simply dozed off…I was reading this book and—"

"Relax. I was just joking."

"Hmph!" She suddenly found Celine more interesting.

"You know, I missed you." Hermione continued to avoid eye contact knowing that she was blushing like some teenager.

"Are you mad at me for disappearing for days after our date?"

"No, but I thought you had changed your mind."

"Sorry about that. Bad timing, I guess."

"It's okay, you're here now." She slowly turned to face him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm glad." For a moment they were both just silently looking at each other, but it wasn't awkward like Hermione had thought. It was nice.

She stood up and stretched out her hand to him.

"Well, aren't you going to show me around your home?"

* * *

The afternoon was spent walking around the farm, exchanging stories and just getting used to the feel of each other.

Draco showed her his favorite places, especially the ones where he could be alone to think. It was an open field with wild grass as tall as they were. It was like a maze and Hermione didn't know where they were going. She couldn't see anything, but Draco seemed to know where they were headed despite the visual difficulties. After a while of walking they were in an area where Draco claimed as his. It was a barren spot that was hidden by the tall grass. He'd lie down and stare at the sky for hours and Hermione thought that it was actually refreshing.

After a while of just lying on the grass and finding shapes in the clouds, they started to walk back. When they got to the barn, Hermione asked about the work he did in the farm. He proudly enumerated them and even demonstrated some for her to see.

"You are not the boy I grew up with." In the hours that they spent together, she already felt at ease with him that she didn't stop to think to censor her words anymore.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You came from a very wealthy family so when we were young, you were really spoiled. Everything you wanted, you got with just a snap of your fingers…or better yet, a whine." She chuckled at the last bit. "I don't think you've ever worked in your life."

"Was I really that bad in school?" Of course he knew that he was that bad and possibly—no absolutely worse than she was letting on, but he wanted to hear what she had to say, wanted to hear what she really thought about him.

"You were." Hermione paused and wondered if she should tell him about their all-hate relationship. She didn't want to keep lying to him. What if he regained his memory? Then he would think that this whole relationship was a lie. She'd spent the whole afternoon with him and she felt that it was time to tell him the truth. However he would take it was up to him, but she definitely couldn't keep up with this lie anymore.

"You were such a bully in school. You always picked on me and called me names." The way she said it told him that he had hurt her greatly all those years ago even though all he saw was defiance from her.

"Did I make you cry?" He knew Hermione was strong and that she would never yield to the likes of him. It was one of the things that he admired about her, how strong-willed she was that she would proudly stand up for something she believed in. Not once did he see her shed a tear and it makes him wonder where she gets all that courage.

"Yes, all the time. But I never cried where you could see me. I didn't want you to get a hold of another reason to tease me with." She smiled, but he could see that she got misty-eyed just thinking of all the things he put her through and at that moment all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and tell her his secret, tell her that this was a charade he was playing, that he remembers everything and lied about forgetting and that he was in this situation because he was—is irrevocably, without a doubt head-over-heels in love with her. But the timing wasn't right and he didn't want to just blurt it out so instead of following his better judgment, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Draco took a step closer and ran his thumb under her eye where a single tear threatened to fall while his other hand held hers.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…for hurting you so much. I wish things were different between us then." And this was the truth even though Hermione would think that this was an empty apology since he couldn't even remember what he did, but deep in his heart he was truly sorry for hurting this amazing girl.

She stepped back and smiled at him as he kept his hold on her hand.

"That was then…you were just a boy and I was just a girl and we just lived different lives. But we're here now. We're okay, right?"

"More than okay." He smiled back and said, "So tell me Hermione, we haven't been that boy and that girl in a very long time. It doesn't seem like we're living different lives anymore."

"Why don't you tell me then, Draco?"

"I think that this would be a perfect time to start, don't you think?"

"I'd very much like that."

There was a comfortable silence between them as they just took the time to enjoy each other's company. They we're both smiling, still holding each other's hand when Draco noticed Hermione crinkle her nose, something she did when she was deep in thought. He'd seen that look a lot of times when they were in school before she'd raise her hand and question the professor and there was no mistaking that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but most amnesia patients are always curious about their past. They'd ask questions about their family, friends and everything especially if they know that that person could be the only link to their life. But the whole time we've been together, you've never asked me once. It was I who brought it up and you didn't even ask when I was telling you about our childhood."

"Maybe because I like it here that I don't care to find out anymore." He let go of her hand and turned away.

"That's just not the way it works."

"I've been here two years. This is my life now and I feel like I finally fit in. There is no need to go dig up a past when I'm happy here." There was an edge to his voice and he was starting to panic. He was running out of things to say to her and he was sure that he will be caught. Where was his lying abilities when he needed it? Has he lost his mojo already?

"All the more reason you should find out. Don't you even care about the people you've left behind? Your family must be worried sick!" She was frustrated and she hadn't realized she had raised her voice slightly. "I was scared and worried sick when you disappeared, sad and confused when they gave up and said that you were dead! But I understand why you wouldn't care about me because you hate me, but what about your mum? Didn't you even think about her?"

Draco didn't know what to say so he just hugged her until she calmed down. Hermione knew that not all patients react the same way, they do what they can do to cope with this kind of loss and maybe this was how he handled his. She didn't mean to have a repeat of their first date, but she was just so frustrated that all of her bottled up emotions when Draco disappeared just seemed to seep out of that tight bottle she usually keeps.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard Margarette call out that dinner was ready and that they should come before the food got cold. They both walked back to the house in silence, a very awkward silence.

* * *

Dinner seemed fine, they were both able to converse with the old couple without any problems, but it was obvious that tension was floating around the air. After dinner, Hermione helped with the dishes until Margarette noted that it was getting late and asked Draco to drive her back to her cottage. Hermione thanked the couple for their hospitality and said her good-byes, hoping to see them soon.

The drive was silent, but it wasn't because they were angry at each other. They just had too much on their minds.

Draco was still processing what Hermione let slip about her being worried when he disappeared. '_Did she care for me all those years ago? No, she was probably mistaken with the feeling of happiness now that her childhood tormentor finally got what he deserved. She did say she was confused.'_

Hermione on the other hand was beating herself up for saying too much. Would he figure out her feelings with what she had said? She almost told him she loved him earlier tonight but bit her tongue before she could. She didn't want to be like those girls who threw themselves at him. She wants to be sure that he at least felt the same way about her.

Draco stopped the truck, alerting Hermione that they had arrived. She turned to open the door when Draco said, "Let me walk you to your door."

Draco walked a little ahead beside her, still wondering if she really did care for him, when he felt her hand gently grab his. He stopped and looked at their hands and then her face.

"I'm sorry, Draco. About what I said."

"It's okay. I should've thought about that. Maybe you _are _right about me being spoiled and selfish."

"You _were_ a spoiled and selfish boy, but you have grown to be a kind and caring man. I can tell all those years even though we've never had a single conversation with each other. We had never been friends before, but I was proud to see you become a better person." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"But we're friends now, right?" she nodded her head in response. "Would it be too soon to hope for something more?"

She smiled at him and continued walking to her porch. "Let's just take one step at a time, but I do see it as a destination." Draco liked the sound of that.

They reached her door and she noticed something on her step.

"What's this?" She asked as she bent down to pick them up.

"Oh! I got you those this afternoon when I got back. I was hoping to surprise you at the clinic, but they said you had the day off. I've searched every where and when I couldn't find you, I just left it here knowing you'd see them when you got back."

"Nobody's ever given me flowers before. Well, except my dad."

"You should be warned then, now that I'm here, flowers will be a common fixture in your life." She smiled happily at him.

"I'd rather you give me the ones you grow than buying from the shop. The flowers you grew in Margarette's graden were amazing."

"You're amazing, Hermione." She blushed as she looked up to his face, moonlight lighting up his handsome features. She held her breath as Draco put his hand on her face and drew closer. To her it seemed like forever until his lips finally touched hers. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that had promise for a new start for them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Hermione asked when they broke apart.

"Yes, and I have something to tell you. I'll pick you up at the clinic." There was no turning back for him now. He had made up his mind to tell her tomorrow.

Hermione waited at the door until he drove off and was no longer visible. She ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed as she touched her lips. Draco kissed her. She had been wondering how his lips would feel for a very long time and now that she had a taste of it, she was definitely sure it was better than what she imagined it to be. She was still tingly and happy and her heart was still racing. She definitely wanted to be in a relationship with Draco, but before anything else, she also had something to tell him and tomorrow would be the perfect time to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have such rotten luck! You wouldn't believe what happened to me. It was the first of May and I was finishing up this chapter so I could upload this chapter before my birthday. After I did finish this chapter, I delayed uploading it to grab a well-deserved soak in the tub. While I was enjoying my bath, my sister used my laptop and clicked on something. Apparently, it was a virus. It was probably some kind of advanced virus coz by the time I finished my bath, my laptop was rendered useless. I couldn't do anything with it. I couldn't even back up my files! And to think it happened a day before my birthday. I tried using my dad's laptop as I rewrote the chapter, trying to remember everything I had written. But I wasn't that inspired using my dad's laptop. The fact that it wasn't mine was putting me out. Anyway, I browsed the web and even opted to buy online, but the waiting for it to be shipped would kill me! So today (May 23), I finally went in the Sony Style store and bought a new Sony VAIO EA series. I worked on this right away so I could upload it ASAP.

So I apologize for taking so long to update, I promised you before that I had every intention of finishing this fanfic and I will. I also have a new outline for a different dramione, but I won't work on it until I'm done with this.

Anyway, enough with the talking and on with the story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

Wow. It was a tiny word, yet the feelings that came with it was like an explosion. Hermione woke up smiling that morning, her mood matching the bright sunshine outside. She turned to her bedside table and caught a glimpse of the tulips Draco had given her. She had enchanted them to never wilt.

She smiled harder as she remembered the events of last night. Just thinking of the kiss made her heart race and her body tingle especially where his lips had touched hers.

She sat on her bed and grabbed the vase of tulips and examined it closely. It was simple, yet it didn't fail to pluck her heartstrings. As with yesterday, she was at her happiest in a very long time. And they didn't even do anything special. It seemed like she was just happy around him.

Yesterday, she had a chance to get to know Draco in a relaxed setting and although they had a little squabble, everything worked out fine. She thought it was sweet and romantic of him to get her flowers, but hands down, her favorite part would have to be the kiss. It evoked all kinds of emotions in her, some she never felt before with Ron. She felt like she was falling more and more for Draco every day, if that was even possible.

She got up and gave a long stretch. She had to stop thinking of him if she wanted to get things done. Hermione headed down to the kitchen with a spring to her step. She was truly happy and overly in a good mood. She grabbed a kettle to warm water in for her morning tea when she caught sight of her reflection on the glass. Merlin! She looked like a lunatic high on something. If this was the effect of Draco's kiss on her, she would very well end up in an insane asylum.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath to reign in her very jumbled emotions. Although she was very happy, euphoric even, that she couldn't care less, but she had a lot of things to think about. She'd been pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind ever since she'd admitted that she indeed have feelings for him.

She couldn't deny that her over analytic brain had found something to fret about even though she had promised herself not to think too much. But this one she couldn't ignore. The truth was, she was afraid as she was happy. She was falling way too fast for him. With Ron, it took a while for her to develop feelings for him and it wasn't even that type of feelings. It was probably because she thought they would die in the war that they had kissed and assumed that it was love. But with Draco, it was different. She had never felt anything like that at all. It was a cocktail of emotions that she couldn't quite explain. And to think that she doesn't even know him that well yet. Was it wrong for her to feel something for him this much and this fast despite what he had done to her in the past?

She was taken away from her thoughts when the high pitched whistle of the kettle signaled that it was ready. She prepared her tea and grabbed a box of cookies from the pantry. She couldn't wait until tonight. Not because she missed him terribly already, but because she needed to set things straight with him. She had to tell him about their past if she wanted to have this relationship with him.

* * *

Hermione sat across Eva, looking dreamily at the daffodils she found on her porch as she headed to work that morning. She wasn't at all surprised that it had been from Draco. He did after all say that flowers would become a fixture in her life. She opened his note once again and read Draco's oh so sexy cursive.

_H., Can't wait to see you tonight. Missing you already. D._

This made her smile even more. She knew it was kind of cheesy (and kind of wrong if she thought about the old Draco saying it), but that was exactly how she felt too.

All Eva could do was look at her with amusement. She was amused at how Hermione's expression would change from dreamy to thoughtful and to joy among others. She was obviously thinking of Draco, Eva thought.

Eva was glad that her friends found happiness in each other, especially Draco. She knew that he had been very lonely for a long time even though he appeared otherwise on the outside. It was hard being away from his family and she could tell it was a missing part of him. But ever since Hermione came into his life, he seemed genuinely happier in contrast to the smiles he gives away. She was also glad for Hermione after hearing what she went through with her ex-boyfriend. Hermione had told her a couple of days ago when Draco was out of town about how she impulsively decided to run away. Hermione was torn and hurting, but she wasn't ready to confront Ron yet. She did break up with him, but she left without closure. Hermione knew that she was over him for a while even before he caught her cheating on her, but what she couldn't face was the possibility that her friendship with him was over too. And she didn't want that to happen.

With that little info, Eva finally understood where Hermione was coming from and when Draco told her about his plans for tonight, all she could do was encourage him to finally tell Hermione his secret. She wanted things to be okay between them and she knew he had to tell her everything for it to work out. Once that's out of the way, they can be together. At least Eva hoped they would. Fingers crossed.

* * *

Hermione was replacing back the patient files they had used for that day to the filing cabinet where they belonged when arms snaked from behind her and giving her a hug. She was startled for a second and laughed when she realized that it was Draco.

"You're early."

"Couldn't wait to see you again."

"And I with you. Thanks for the flowers this morning."

"There more where that came from. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Let me go finish up and say good-bye to the girls."

As Draco waited for her outside, he couldn't help but feel nervous about tonight. He went through everything in his mind, making sure that he had done all the preparations for the perfect night. He woke up really early, drove to her cottage to drop the flowers off and headed to his best friend's house. He needed to talk to her. He was nervous about telling Hermione and he needed all the support he could get. Eva had been there for him through thick and thin and he needed her to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"_You can do this, Draco. You've waited for this—for her for a long time. This is your chance so don't let this opportunity pass you by. You deserve to be happy too."_

"_I will tell her. But what if she doesn't want me when she finds out?"_

"_You never know if you don't try. You owe yourself that much, Draco. You're a good guy and she'll appreciate that you'd tell her the truth rather than find out from someone else."_

"_Thanks," Draco gave her a big hug. "…for everything."_

"_What are you still doing here? Make sure that's one hell of a date and get the girl."_

* * *

"Where are we going, Draco?" Hermione fingered the blindfold that Draco used to cover her eyes before he drove to their destination.

"It's a surprise. Now stop tugging on that or you'll ruin the surprise." He said as he gently swatted her hand away.

"I hate surprises."

"Trust me, you'll love it."

Hermione felt the truck stop and Draco rushed to the passenger's side to assist her as she exited the vehicle. Draco guided her as they walked. She could hear the wind through the tree, but other than that she didn't know where he had taken her.

She could feel him untie the blindfold and she grew excited, not knowing what to expect. As the blindfold dropped from her eyes, she was breathless. It was a beautiful sight and she felt that this had happened before. Kind of like déjà vu.

It was twilight, the perfect combination of the darkness and the last light of the setting sun. The moon was out, reflecting its fullness on the still lake as stars started to shine in the almost dark sky. She could see fireflies flying along the bushes when she spotted it, a blanket under a tree just beside the lake. Everything was so familiar. It was actually reminiscent of the black lake in Hogwarts, only smaller. It was exactly how she dreamt of it, the dream where she was a fourth year again and they both shared a secret dance under the stars. She knew that it was a dream, but why does she feel like it had happened before? It wasn't just déjà vu. She had a feeling, a tingling sensation at the back of her mind begging to be remembered, but she couldn't seem to find it.

"What do you think?"

"Draco…It's beautiful!"

Draco led her to the blanket under the tree where he had prepared a picnic for the both of them. She was touched with the effort he put into the whole thing. They sat down and Draco got the food from the basket.

"I'm impressed. Did you make all of this?"

"I'm glad you like it, but no, I had a little help with the cooking."

The date started off great. They ate the food Margarette cooked and talked about random things. Draco, being the master of controlling his emotions looked calm, yet his insides were a jumbled mess. He was nervous about his big confession. He wanted to tell her so bad so they could just get on with their lives, but he was scared of what her reaction would be.

They finished eating and ended up lying on their backs and looking at the stars. Hermione pointed to the constellations, telling Draco the story behind her favorites. He turned to his side to look at her and raised a playful eyebrow at her. Still the know-it-all bookworm, he couldn't help but wish that they had been friends when they were in school. He was so deep in thought about what could have been that he didn't notice her turn to her side to look back at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"You." Hermione blushed at his answer, but she smiled at him nonetheless and kept eye contact.

Draco brought his hand up to gently caress her face, holding her gaze. He was hypnotized by this beautiful, brilliant and amazing girl beside him that he couldn't help but lean in closer.

It was only their second kiss, but Hermione felt like they had been kissing for a long time. She couldn't help but notice how totally in sync they are. Draco was charming and smart and someone who she could have an intellectual conversation with. He was someone who she would never get tired of and this made her wonder why she stayed with Ron for so long. At the thought of Ron, she broke away from Draco. She didn't want to, but she had to talk to him first.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked her as she moved to sit down.

"Draco…I have to tell you something." He sat down in front of her, giving her all his attention. She held his hands in hers.

"I really like you, Draco…and I can't help but feel like I'm falling in love with you…"

"Me too—"

"Wait, let me finish. I need to tell you this before anything else. I just got out of a long term relationship with someone a couple of days ago and I don't want you to think that you are just some rebound I want to pass the time with. I like you, I do…I just wanted you to know that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco could tell that there was more to it than what she was saying. He could feel her sadness and he wanted to just kiss it away. But he of all people knew that holding all those emotions inside didn't always just go away by itself.

Hermione was reluctant at first, but in the end she had told him everything, told him how she had an on and off relationship with Ron, how she wasn't in love with him in a long time and just stayed with him just because everybody expected them to end up together, how she caught him cheating on her with another witch and how she broke up with him and ran away. She told Draco that she wasn't ready to face him yet, that she was really hurt that he had cheated and lied to her for who knows how long even though she didn't love him like that in a long time just because she valued their friendship and that Ron didn't feel she deserved the truth. She hated being lied to and she told Draco with a passion that she could never forgive liars.

Draco was attentively listening while he tried to figure out a different game plan. He knew now that she would definitely hate him if she found out that he had been lying the whole time. All his resolve melted away and he knew that he couldn't possibly tell her now. All he could do was give her a tight hug after her monologue.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione looked up from his chest, feeling so much better now that she had said what she needed to say. Draco smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I just wanted to say that I'm kinda falling in love with you too and that I'd wait for you, however long it would take. I know you still have issues to resolve especially without the closure from your friend, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at his promise and this time, she kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a bit dragging and totally OOC! i hope you still like it though. I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and other recognizable items.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Draco's supposed confession night. He had changed his mind at the last minute after hearing Hermione's tirade about liars. He was disappointed in himself for being such a coward, but he didn't want to risk losing Hermione before he even had her. He simply had to make sure that she never found out that secret. He figured that he could just play the part of the victim and just pretend later on that he had somehow remembered everything. That seemed like a good plan. Now all he had to do was be extra careful not to let anything slip.

That night had been perfect. Hermione had kissed him and it felt like nothing else mattered. Time stood still and all he could think about is Hermione's soft lips on his, locked in a passionate kiss. It made him think back to all the times he hurt her and he regretted every minute of it. Being with her like this was like a slice of heaven and he never ever wanted to give that up. If only he had approached her sooner, he wouldn't have wasted all those years wondering.

He didn't have a choice back in Hogwarts, not with his father, the war and all that crap about blood purity, but when the war ended, he had all the freedom to do so and opportunities came every day, yet he walked away. He remembered all those years ago when he was serving his sentence. Among other things, he had chosen to volunteer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries just so he could see her every day. He donated a library just because he knew how much she loved reading. He even sponsored charity events and fundraisers to the causes that were important to her just because he wanted to feel like he made her happy even though she doesn't know that it was because of him. Even after he had completed his sentence, he continued doing all that just so he had an excuse to keep seeing her without raising suspicion. But he never took action, wasting those chances and playing the 'what if' game all these years.

It all comes back to one thing: he was a coward. But he promised himself that he wasn't going to runaway anymore, well after the lie about the amnesia thing anyway.

Things had been going great between Draco and Hermione. They grew even closer as they spent every single day together. They were both inseparable and very comfortable with each other. Hermione even worked up the nerve to tell Draco about the wizarding world, putting it as mildly as she could, hoping he didn't freak out. She told him stories about Hogwarts, their classes and even Quidditch (even though she never paid much attention to the sport) just because she knew Draco loved it. Draco on the other hand tried really hard to act surprised, being in denial and plainly freaked out just to make it believable. In the end, he figured he'd get an award for best actor or something. He loved how passionate Hermione was when she related stories of her Hogwarts adventure, how her eyes would light up as she shared her feelings when she discovered the magic of the wizarding world. And for the first time, he saw his world, the world he grew up in and was raised to believe that her kind didn't belong in, through her eyes and it was amazing.

Everything had been going according to plan. He however did not anticipate Eva's negative reaction. Eva had deduced from Hermione's stories days after _that_ night that he had not confessed. He had expected her to be on his side at least, not against it. He thought that she of all people should understand his actions knowing where they both came from, but they just ended up fighting, putting a rift in their life-long friendship.

"_I can't believe you didn't tell her! What were you thinking?" Eva dragged him outside of the clinic to the back to avoid being heard, especially by Hermione who was busy tending to a patient at the moment._

"_I had no choice."_

"_Yes you did and you made the wrong one yet again!" She was getting frustrated already. How can Draco just stand there, all calm and composed, as if everything was fine?_

"_You couldn't possibly understand where I'm coming from, what I'm feeling."_

"_No, I don't. But I know you. You're head-strong, proud and you act like you don't care; you're so good at hiding your emotions, but deep down I can see that you're hurting. You just don't want to admit it." She tried to put it as delicately as she could, hoping that Draco would at least listen._

"_You don't know anything."_

"_Oh? I don't? Then why do you run to me when you don't understand those feelings you try so hard to deny? I'm your go-to girl and I don't mind, but don't you see? I'm hurting because you're hurting. I care for you, Draco. You're my best friend, we have been for the longest time now and I just don't want you to sabotage your chance at happiness. I know you're afraid, but would you rather live your life in a lie?"_

_Draco was stubbornly silent, looking anywhere but Eva._

"_Ugh! You are impossible. Fine, be the coward that you are! You never listen to me anyway." Eva lost her control. She was shouting now, but she knew no matter all the shouting and explaining she did, Draco would never yield to that. He was too damned proud, the stubborn prick!_

"_Says the girl who ran away, who deserted her friends and family and disappeared without a trace." He said in a lazy drawl reminiscent of his Hogwarts years._

"_We're not talking about me! And it's hardly the same thing!"_

"_I don't see how different it can be. I'd say you're more of a coward than I am Pa—"_

"_Don't you dare say it! You promised that you would never ever use that against me. You are such a git, Malfoy!"_

"_At least I chose a side. And did you ever expect less from me?" All the while, Draco never broke his composure. He stood tall, cold and emotionless. To a Malfoy, showing emotions would mean weakness. He had learned that at a very young age when his father used to punish him for all sorts of things. Lucius would be so proud._

"_No, but I assumed you were strong enough to be the man that you weren't all those years ago." Eva sighed heavily defeated. "Fine, do whatever you want, but don't come running to me to fix what you mess up." She stalked away with a heavy feeling in her heart. They never had an argument that they didn't resolve without parting before. They had promised never to walk away from each other no matter what. They promised to support each other, knowing that it was only the two of them against the world, but this time, Eva just didn't understand his logic._

_Draco walked the other way, feeling bad for how he acted with her. He was kind of mad at her for always being right. She could read him, his feelings like an open book no matter how hard he put up that emotionless front. But he would never admit to that._

_He was so clouded with anger and other jumbled emotions that his usually sharp senses failed to notice someone listening in on the conversation._

"_Interesting…" The eavesdropper had said maliciously._

* * *

Hermione was finishing up at the clinic. She was planning to go visit Eva before Draco would pick her up for their dinner-in date at the farm. He had promised her that he would cook and she was beyond excited. But first thing's first. She had to check on Eva. She had been out a couple of days after saying she wasn't feeling so good one afternoon. She was getting worried.

She was about to leave when Gwen blocked her way, one hand on her hip and a smug look on her face. Hermione didn't have time for this right now. Gwen had been mean to her since the day she started and she had gotten used to it.

"Do you need anything?" She sighed, trying not to lose her patience.

"Off to visit your _friend_?" Gwen said icily, ignoring Hermione's question.

"Yes, in fact I'm in a rush so please, get out of my way."

"You wouldn't be in a hurry to see her if you knew what she was keeping from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione knew that Gwen was baiting her and she should totally ignore it, but she was curious all the same.

"Your boyfriend and your so-called friend have something to hide. Don't you think they're quite close? They were quite inseparable before you came." She said this with a glint of triumph as she saw Hermione's wand hand twitch. She knew she had hit a nerve.

"What they have between them is none of your business. Why don't you go and wreak havoc elsewhere?"

"If I were the girlfriend, I'd be concerned. They just don't have something to hide; they have something to hide _from you_. Did you ever wonder why Eva is avoiding you? Or the fact that the both of them aren't as close they were as before? If I were you, I'd find out. Especially after the ordeal you went through with your last boyfriend."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources. Anyway, aren't you glad I told you? We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time now, would we?"

Hermione didn't respond, she was too busy trying not to hex this arrogant witch into next week.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now aren't you meeting with your boyfriend? Say hi to him for me would you?"

There were a lot of things running through her mind as she walked back to her cottage. She was angry at Gwen, worried about Draco and Eva and just plain confused of the whole situation.

She knew better than take the word of a girl like Gwen. She was deceitful and manipulative. She was the type who liked to destroy friendships and Hermione knew the best way to handle the situation was to ignore her. But she couldn't help but be wary with what she had said. It wasn't because she didn't trust Draco and Eva, she did but maybe because she was too afraid to go through all that drama again. She was just starting to heal from Ron's infidelity and she knew she wouldn't be able to survive if it ever happened again. It hurt too much.

* * *

She had forgotten everything that happened that afternoon when she saw Draco waiting for her at her cottage. She lit up instantly and smiled as he gave her a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

In a minute they were standing at the Toulson Residence. Hermione apparated them both knowing that the elderly couple were out of town.

"Couldn't wait to be dazzled by my cooking skills?"

"Surprise me."

"You know, I could never get used to that popping in and out think. You should tell me before you do that. But that's a great way to travel. Saves us time."

Draco was cooking a simple spaghetti and meatballs for the both of them since that was all he knew how to cook well. Hermione thought that it was adorable. They ate dinner at the garden with Celine under the table, waiting for her master to drop scraps.

Dinner was romantically sweet. They had talked about random things, but after they cleared up the dishes, they were just content to just sit on the swing in each other's arms, listening to each other's breathing.

Hermione could hear Draco's heartbeat as he tightened his protective hold on her. She looked up just in time to see a shooting star cross the starry sky.

"Draco, look! A shooting star. Quick! Make a wish." He looked at her face as she closed her eyes tightly to make her wish. He smiled at her innocence and lowered his head to kiss her eyelids. She opened them and was looking straight into him.

"Did you make a wish?"

"No. I don't need to."

"Why not?"

"Because I already have you here with me. What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret. If I told you, it wouldn't come true." She shifted on the swing to get closer to him. She once again rest her head on his chest when suddenly she could feel his fingers trace her jaw to her chin and tilt her face upwards until she met his silver gaze once again.

"Hermione…I—I love you."

"Draco…"

"You don't have to say it back right now if you're not ready. I'm just telling you that I do and that I would wait for you no matter how long it took."

Hermione gave him a soft kiss that progressed to passionately desperate in seconds. She pulled away, eliciting a groan from Draco for the loss of contact, only to straddle his lap and resume kissing. They both lost coherent thoughts as they just gave into the passion. Her hands were running through his soft, silky hair while his were going all over her body. Hermione hadn't noticed, but she was pulling his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Luckily he did.

"Maybe—we—should –take—this back—to my room." He said in between kisses. And with a single pop, Hermione apparated them to his room in the basement, on his bed. It was a flurry of clothes flying off of their bodies as they lost themselves in the heat of the moment.

Hermione wasn't thinking anymore. She still thought that it was too fast, but she surrendered to her desires anyway because she was sure that she loved him too.

* * *

Hermione looked at his immaculate face as he slept. They were side-by-side, facing each other with his arms around her waist. He looked like an angel, at peace as he sleeps with strands of sweaty blonde hair sticking to his face. She could look at him forever and not get tired of this sight. She brought her hand to his face and brush off the strands of hair as Draco unconsciously pulled her toward him. She rests her head on his chest. She was tired and was almost asleep, but before she could totally lose herself to dreamland, she kissed his chest just above his heart and said,

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think about this chapter? Did you figure out Eva's secret from their argument? Anyway, i write really awkward loves scenes so its up to you guys to imagine the last part. I do hope you liked this chapter. I tried to update as quick as I could.

I'd like to thank the people who added the story as favorite. It really made me happy knowing you guys like it. What would be more cool if you took the time to review...let me know your thoughts, opinions or whatever whether you like it or not. I would really love to hear your thoughts. **SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**! thanks! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and added as favorite. I was happy to see the notifications on my phone when I woke up the next day. Reviews really do make my day no matter how crappy that day turns out to be. It makes me smile a whole lot more :)

Not much in this chapter. Enjoy it anyway.

i do not own harry potter no matter how i wish.

* * *

Hermione moved to the center of the bed, hoping to feel Draco's warm body. Instead she was met with a tangle of blankets and pillows in place of him. She pulled the pillow close to her and hugged it tightly, smelling Draco's lingering scent on the covers. She opened her eyes and scanned the room, but he was nowhere to be found. It was probably just after dawn since it was still a little dark out from the looks of it from his window. She sat up on his bed and gave a long, good stretch. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and found a note addressed to her just beside the pillow.

_Love,_

_As much as I hate leaving you here to wake up on your own, I have some chores to accomplish today so I'll be out a little while to tend to the farm. I'll see you in a couple of hours or so…make yourself at home._

_D._

She smiled after reading his note, remembering that he had said _'I love you'_ last night. He did, didn't he? She still couldn't believe it. It was like a wonderful dream, but she was awake and she knew for sure that it really did happen. She had made love to Draco Malfoy.

Regardless of her apprehension about their relationship because of the fast progression, she didn't have any regrets to losing her control last night. Everything seemed—no, felt right to her. She had been with Ron for a very long time, but not once did she feel a fraction of what she felt with Draco. Maybe deep down she knew that Ron wasn't right for her because in the years that they have been together, she had never surrendered herself fully to him. She loved Ron, but she knew she held on to him for all the wrong reasons, feeling obligated to stay with him since they had been together for so long and the pressure from everybody that they would end up together like Ginny and Harry. She was always guarded and insecure with him, yet with Draco she could totally lose herself. Draco gets her, he understands her and he can relate to her in the few short weeks that they were together. She didn't believe in all that divination crap, but she could totally say that they were soul mates and that they were destined to be together. Maybe fate did bring them together. Why else would she come to this place, unknown to most, and bump into him who has been missing and nowhere to be found? Ironic isn't it? She thinks that maybe there is something to this destiny nonsense.

Hermione stood up, blanket still wrapped around her, and for the first time really looked at Draco's simple room. She never had a chance before; not with her being busy ripping his clothes off of his body. It was really small, his own personal area. Sure, it was a basement filled with old stuff, but Draco was able to set up a comfortable corner for himself. How did he ever survive living in this stuffy room for two years? This was like being homeless compared to living at the manor. Hermione brushed the thought off, clearly Draco was doing well here. She walked to the bookshelf first, running her fingers through the creased spines of the classic novels she recognized as her early favorites. She moved on to his desk which was plainly kept neat and in order. There were a stack of papers, a book he was probably reading, a clock that was unassembled which he was probably trying to repair and a picture frame with a picture of him with the Toulson's and another with Eva. Hermione took a closer look. It seemed to be taken during the town fair. They were outdoors and he had his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

Looking at the secretive smiles they were giving each other, her conversation with Gwen the afternoon before, flashed in her mind. What if she was right? What if there was something between them? Just the thought of it gave her stomach an unpleasant lurch. She hurriedly replaced the picture and accidentally knocked the pile of papers on the floor. She carefully picked the scattered papers on the floor when she saw the quill that was inserted in between the pile. A quill? That was strange; what use is a quill to Draco? And that was when she realized something. The messages she had been receiving from him were all written with quills on parchment and not on regular paper with a regular pen. What the hell was going on? She took a deep breath as she tried to put back everything in place.

Hermione sat on the bed, all gears spinning in her head. A part of her mind was telling her to go snoop some more but she was afraid of what she would find. That was when she noticed his trunk at the end of the bed. That was the last piece of property that he had and surely she would find answers there? She stood in front of it as she wrapped her arms tightly around her blanket-clad body to stop herself from opening it without having to think it through first. She paced in front of his trunk as her mind came to life on their own.

'_Why are you even thinking about it? You know it's wrong.'_

'_Aren't you the least bit curious of finding out what's inside?'_

'_No!'_

'_C'mon, I know you want to open it…take a look for yourself. Draco will never know.'_

'_Should I?'_ At this point, her resolve was starting to break.

'_Yes, it will give you peace of mind.'_

'_It still feels awfully wrong…'_

'_What have you got to lose?'_

'_My dignity?'_

'_Pish! All you have to do is open it. See if there's anything suspicious in it. If there isn't anything out of the ordinary, wouldn't you be glad that you were just being paranoid?'_

'_What if I find something?'_

'_Then it's a good thing you looked, credit to your instincts. This is your chance…you can't spend the rest of the time running away with your imagination. Innocent until proven guilty. He did say to make yourself at home. Just pretend that you're looking for a clean shirt to wear.'_

Before she could come up with something to contradict her last though, she shut her eyes and pulled the trunk open. She half expected something to jump out, her guilt messing with her mind. She took a peek with one eye and opened the other when all she saw were muggle clothes, most of which were worn from use during farm work. She sighed in relief and laughed to herself.

"Silly me! Of course it would be filled with clothes! What was I expecting?"

Hermione was about to close the trunk when something at the back of her mind was telling her to ruffle through it. She already opened it, why not just make a thorough search? What else has she got to lose? She already lost her dignity (at least that's what she was telling herself) when she opened it.

She carefully ran her hand underneath the clothes when she felt more parchments at the bottom. Her heart started beating fast as her hand also grazed something familiar. She pulled out the items in question and widened her eyes at what she saw.

In her hand was a stick—a stick that was ten inches long and made of Hawthorne wood. It was _his_ wand. Did he even know that it was a wand? She tried to shake away the negative thoughts that started forming in her mind when she saw the letters. There were probably dozens, written in an elegant cursive much like Draco's. She skipped the contents and went straight to the bottom to see whoever the sender was. She gasped, dropping his wand to the floor. It was from his mother…all of it. She missed him terribly was asking him to come home. She didn't want to keep this secret from Lucius anymore. Apparently she didn't know Draco's whereabouts, but he writes to her regularly.

She was hyperventilating now. He lied to her—had been lying to her from the start! Was this some elaborate plot to embarrass her? To pay her back for the punch she gave him on their third year? Whatever the reason was, she couldn't think straight anymore. She felt like she was drowning and she had to escape.

Hermione hurriedly put her clothes on and apparated without thinking. All she wanted to do was get away from this place as fast as she could. She was disoriented when she popped up a couple of feet from her cottage. She wasn't in her right mind to apparate and it was a good thing that she didn't get splinched but her clothes got tattered in the process; better her clothes than her body parts.

She ran to her door, so distraught that she didn't notice that her wards had been altered. She shut her door behind her with shaking fingers. She had trusted him fully, offered him everything, but he had been lying all along. How could she ever trust again?

She had her back to the door when she started to cry really loud with fat tears rolling down her cheeks as realization set in of what she had done the night before and what she discovered just minutes ago. She felt her knees go weak, feeling sick all of a sudden. She eased herself down the wall until she was sitting and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She heard footsteps come toward her. Prowlers were the first thing that came to her mind and that they may be coming to kill her because she had caught them in the act, but she was just too weak to care. They might as well kill her since this stabbing pain in her heart was unbearable. She had thought that nothing could hurt her after Ron, but she was so wrong.

She was waiting for the prowler to accost her, instead she found two feet in front of her.

"Hermione?" The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a warm embrace.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think broke into her home? and what do you think will happen next? Share your thoughts and ideas and i might just insert them into the storyline (credits to whoever, of course). don't forget to review...my happiness is at your hands! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: First of all, i would like to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews and for adding this story as favorite. It really means a lot to me. Thank you **SHELBY** for saying what you said about this being the best you've read. That was the first time anybody has said that to me and that really made me happy :)

So here's the next chapter...kind of boring in my opinion. Wasn't that inspired when i wrote this, but it could either be cause i just have a lot on my mind right now. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE POTTERVERSE.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up with a really uncomfortable crick on his neck. He looked around, trying to orient himself to the unfamiliar surroundings. He caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock in the living room that said it was a little after six in the morning. He had fallen asleep on the couch that was obviously too small for him and he probably deserved it for breaking into her home. He came by last night and waited for her, but she never came home. He didn't worry. He was already in trouble for coming after her; he didn't want to add insult to injury by intruding on her place of employment. So instead, he opted to break into her simple wards and wait for her like the good friend that he was. However, he did not expect her to not come home.

He walked toward the fireplace where he eyed pictures of the three of them all throughout the years they have been together, but his favorite by far was the picture Hagrid took before they boarded the Hogwarts Express at the end of their first year. That was the year he found out where he really belonged and he found family.

Harry continued to look at the pictures and recall a fond memory with his best friends when he heard the front door slam along with hysterical sobbing. He ran to her and what he saw broke his heart. Crying on the floor was his best friend, one of the strongest and bravest people he knew. He had never seen Hermione like this before and she'd been through a lot. He suddenly wondered what could've reduced her to this, what could've broken her seemingly relentless spirit, but now was not the time to ask questions.

"Hermione?" She didn't look up so he dropped down to his knees and enveloped her in a comforting embrace. He let her cry for a while, waiting for her to calm down. He shifted on the floor so they could both be comfortable and pulled her closer to his chest. She was still crying uncontrollably although a little muffled because she was crying on his chest; he could already feel his shirt getting soaked. He tried everything to comfort her, hugging her tightly, running his hands up and down her back, whispering words of comfort and kissing her head, but nothing seemed to work.

After what seemed like forever to Harry, Hermione finally calmed down to a sniffle. He let go of her as she looked to him. Harry stood up and offered his hand to her and guiding her to the couch.

"Harry?" She finally asked when it dawned in that her best friend was really there.

"How did you find me?" They were on the couch beside each other, but were turned so they were face-to-face.

"You don't give me enough credit, 'Mione. I'm an auror and a damn good one too." He gave her a playful smile, trying to lighten the mood and she responded with a small smile.

The day he received Hermione's letter, he went to St. Mungo's to inquire her whereabouts. Being_ the_ Harry Potter (even if he didn't flash his auror badge), it wasn't hard for him to obtain information. It seemed like they were just willing to give it to him. He wanted to go to her right away, but he respected her decision and decided to wait for her to come to her own. Looking at her now, he wondered if waiting a month was the right choice. He should have come to see her sooner if he knew she was in this state.

"Then I must not be the brightest witch of our age if I thought that leaving a letter telling you not to go looking for me would actually stop you from doing so," was her reply with another small smile as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"So have you eaten breakfast? I can whip up something fast…coffee?" She abruptly changed the subject and started for the kitchen. Harry grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Not so fast, 'Mione. Talk to me. Tell me everything. And don't give me that crap about everything being alright because obviously it isn't. You come home crying—looking like that! What am I supposed to think?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and decided to sit down. She started from the beginning, telling him why she left in the first place. She told him about Ron's infidelity and how she wasn't mad at him for that reason. She told him she was confused that time; how could she not be mad after catching her boyfriend with another girl in their bed? She was mad at herslef because she should care, but she didn't. She was mad at Ron because he broke her trust even though they didn't love each, but they were still friends. She told Harry that she didn't realize that she wasn't in love with him anymore yet she was mad at both of them for stringing each other along. She told him why she kept forcing herself to keep this relationship when it was obvious that it was over for the both of them for a long time. They found safety in each other, Hermione and Ron. They knew each other, they were constant and that was something both of them could count on. But without the feelings for each other, it just started crumbling. Loyalties, expectations and obligations alone could not hold a relationship. But after everything, she still wanted to be friends with him and she hoped he does too.

Harry listened thoughtfully, understanding whatever reason Hermione had to leave. He didn't know he had been clueless for a long time. Why had he never noticed Ron and Hermione having problems before? Then it struck him. He was never really paying attention. He had been so happy with Ginny and James that he thought his best friends were too. Clearly he was mistaken.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry. I never noticed before…"

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Bad things happen all the time and relationships do end." She said nonchalantly. "So, are you ready for breakfast?" Hermione gave him a big smile hoping that he would just forget the crying part. But obviously that was too much to hope for because Harry Potter could exactly see right through her forced smile.

"Not quite yet. Is there anything else?" He could see hesitation in her eyes.

"Whatever it is you've done, I won't judge you. You know me 'Mione. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be there with you. Kinda like when we were in Hogwarts and you broke the rules with us even though you were so against it. No matter what, we have each other's backs. So please…trust me when I say that it's going to be alright."

"There is one other thing…"

* * *

Draco was in a daze, he had been since waking up. He was trying to work, but he couldn't keep his mind straight to finish the task at hand. He couldn't help but drift back to the memory of last night and waking up next to her. He closed his eyes, trying hard to recall every detail when he opened his eyes that morning.

Even before Draco had opened his eyes, he felt her beside him. One arm was draped over his chest as she snuggled closely to him. He could also feel her hair going all over his face as he inhaled the smell of orchids and coconuts that he assumed to be her shampoo. He opened his eyes and gently pushed her hair away from his face. He looked down at her peaceful face. She seemed content to be sleeping in his arms in that way, a small trace of a smile visible in her very kissable lips, as Draco noted. He pulled her closer (if that was still possible) and protectively wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to leave her yet. He was afraid that he'd wake up and realize that it was only a dream, one of the many dreams about her that haunted him for all these years.

He kissed her lips tenderly and slowly removed himself from under her. He scribbled a note for her and placed it on the pillow beside her while giving her one last look before putting his shirt on and do some chores. How he wanted to just stay in bed and wait for her to wake up, but he had responsibilities now and he wasn't about to slack off. He laughed at himself after the thought. Who would ever have thought that Draco Malfoy and being responsible would come in the same sentence? That was so farfetched if you thought about it years ago. But look at him now, doing manual labor. If only his father knew.

Draco shook his head, waking himself up from his little daydream. He was almost done with the chores. Just a little bit more and he can finally be with Hermione again. With that little encouragement, he willed himself to go faster and he did finish in no time.

He rushed back to the house and took a shower first before going down to his room. He had to make sure that he was clean before he could cuddle up next to her. He couldn't wait to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. But when he got to his room, it was empty. He called out to her. There was no answer. He looked around.

"Shit!" On the floor were his wand and the letters from his mother. He'd been caught.

* * *

A/N: any comments? violent reactions? if then , you know what to do: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

so what do you think happens next? is hermione running away again or will draco ever man up and fight for her? tell me cause i don't know yet. hehe...whatever i come up with is up to my mood. :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so sorry if it took me so long to upload this very short chapter. I've been so exhausted in the past couple of days and my mind went blank when I started working on Hermione's side of the story. This chapter was supposed to have Draco and Hermione's side, but I haven't quite finished Hermione's thoughts and decided to split it into two chapters. So basically this is just Eva and Draco talking.

I might upload Hermione's side in a day or two since its almost done. I'm just waiting to see if something better pops up in my mind since I'm not so satisfied with the current one.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and make me a little bit happy! I've had crappy days lately.

oh! and i don't own harry potter.

* * *

Draco was lying flat on his back with his arms under his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had done it many times before out of boredom, but this time around he was wondering if he was being punished for his past transgressions. Was there even some higher being out there passing judgment on him? If there was, then fuck it. Why did it have to bring Hermione into his life, only to take her away? Fate was mocking him and there was nothing he could do about it.

That day he came back to his empty room and realized that she'd found him out, he immediately grabbed his wand on the floor and apparated to her cottage. The door was unlocked so he ventured inside. It looked the same since the last time he had been there; the only difference was her personal effects were gone. Gone were the pictures that were adorned all over the place, books missing from their shelves, little reminders of her disappeared. Gone was the homey feel of the house he had come to love over the days he'd spent with her there. It was nothing more than a house, cold and empty.

He headed to her room and saw her empty closet. She was gone. He fell back on her bed, smelling her familiar scent of orchids and coconut. She was in his arms just hours ago, yet he was missing her already. But he had no one else to blame, he knew it was his fault. He should have told her. He wanted to go after her, but he was still afraid of the things waiting for him back in his old life. He sighed, defeated. Draco Malfoy is and always will be a coward.

He knew he mucked it up really bad when he saw the flowers on the night stand. She kept every single one he'd given her, enchanting it to stay as beautiful as it was the day she received it.

He could feel his heart constrict. It was as if someone was holding it tightly in their hands, impeding blood flow, suffocating it. Was he having a heart attack? No, he was pretty sure he wasn't, but his heart was breaking and it was entirely his fault, and he was sure that she was hurting more for his deception. He'd lost her forever, hadn't he?

Draco was broken from his reverie when he heard footsteps coming down to the basement. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep knowing that it was probably just Margarette checking up on him. He'd told her that he wasn't feeling well and she'd been caring for him non-stop. She would bring down food for him or just offer to sit with him if he'd like. She was very kind and he was thankful for her concern, but he just wanted to be alone, to wallow in self-pity by himself.

"I know you're awake." She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He knew she was going to lecture him, she always did, but he tried to act indifferent. Being the Slytherin that he was, he didn't want anybody seeing him vulnerable.

"Margarette called me and told me you hadn't left your room in three days. She said she tried everything to cheer you up, but you were too depressed. She figured you needed a friend so that's why I'm here." He continued to stare at the ceiling, ignoring her presence.

"Look, Draco…I'm sorry about the fight we had…especially for walking out like that after we promised not to. You may hate me for it, but I was only looking after your best interests. Like I said, I want you to be happy. You've sacrificed a lot already. Be selfish."

"Wait—what? You want me to be selfish?" He sat up abruptly and looked at her, making sure he had heard her right.

"You know what I mean." She chuckled at his expression. "Way to break the moment, but at least you're acknowledging me now."

He looked at his best friend and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry…"

"That's alright, wording error on my part."

"No, I meant about the fight. I shouldn't have walked away either. I should have listened to you."

"Blame it on that stubborn Malfoy pride."

"I guess I'm still the same git after all these years."

"You know you aren't so please stop saying that. And besides, if you were she wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"She wouldn't have if I didn't lie about having amnesia."

"Oh stop being such a wuss! She fell in love with you despite your past, despite what you've done to her in school, despite who you are. She fell in love with you even though she thought that it wouldn't last because she figured once you regained your memory, you would probably go back to hating her. But she fell in love with you anyway even though she knew she would get hurt in the end." Hermione of course, shared her feelings about the whole relationship with Eva and she figured that telling him would probably boost his somehow (over the years, post war) deflated ego.

Draco looked at her and raised one perfectly arched brow.

"Because that's the way she is. She looks past the bad and takes a risk to find the good. You know how analytical she is, analyzing everything to the very detail. And you know what, she probably thought that you were a bad idea, but she went for it anyway. She forgave you for everything, Draco. It's time you forgive yourself too."

"Bloody Gryffindors…I messed it up really bad, hadn't I?" He said, finally sitting up and looking to his best friend.

"If you had listened to me years ago when I told you a year after the war to make a move on her, then we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?"

"We?" He asked her, confusion marring his handsome face. She smiled at his child-like innocence, despite knowing his cunningly evil side.

"Yes, we. We stick together, Draco. You and I." She squeezed his hand, telling him without words that she would always be there for him, no matter what. "Is she really gone?"

He didn't have to answer; she could see everything on his face.

"Did you try talking to her? Send her an owl at least? "

"What's the point? You know she'll never forgive me."

"The keyword there is _try_. You never know what could happen." He shrugged her off and was startled when she suddenly pushed him off of the bed.

"What the hell was that for?"

"To knock some sense into you, of course. Where's the egotistical, self-assured, confident Draco Malfoy that always gets what he wants? The Draco I knew would never stop until get what he wants and if he didn't get it, he simply didn't stop trying until he did."

"Left him back in London."

"Then let's go!" Eva excitedly pulled his arm, trying to get him moving. He finally stood up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What?"

"Are you daft? I said let's go. Back to London. To get the girl! I think it's about time…let's go home, Draco."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review. Let me know your thoughts :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: A shout of thanks to everybody who reviewed and added the story as favorite and for reading and the continued support. I was really happy when I woke up the next day and saw all the notifications :)

Uploading the next chapter as promised. This chapter is a bit short and I hope I had covered everything I wanted to be said in this chapter. I actually had a lot of thoughts I wanted to put into this, but somehow I couldn't put into words what I really wanted to say and somehow it became redundant. So I guess this will have to do.

You know the drill: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER.

* * *

Hermione forced a smile on her face as she tried, in vain, to enjoy herself. It was a Friday night and she was at the Potter's dining room, getting together like they usually do during Fridays. Ginny was putting James to bed while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch.

It had been three days since Harry convinced her to go home. She told him everything about what happened between her and Draco and he didn't judge her like he said. He continued to hug her until it seemed that all her tears had run out. He had convinced her to go back to London and then figure out things from there. They also agreed that it would probably best if Ron didn't find out about Draco.

She was smiling on the outside, but deep down she was dying. She was nothing but a shell of her former self, a zombie. She wanted to hate him; hate him the way she used to…she tried remembering that boy from Hogwarts, the one that caused her so much pain and she hated that boy so much, but she couldn't seem to hate the man he grew up to be despite his lies and deceptions. She had given him her heart, truly loved him like she has never loved any other before. But even though it was short lived, she couldn't hate him because her love for him was real and her forgiving heart knew as much, but where did it leave her? She felt empty and broken without him. She hated herself because she couldn't hate him, hated herself because even after everything, all she wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he put the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "You've been awfully quiet and you look pale. Why don't we go home so you could rest a bit?"

"I'm fine, Ron. Don't worry too much." She gave him one of those sweet smiles and he seemed to buy it. She was getting to be a good liar herself too. Ron didn't know any better, but Harry warily looked at her and she could tell that he knew that it wasn't fine at all.

So full of grief when she came back with Harry that she wasn't aware of the things going on around her. She remembered a relieved Ginny, a crying James (probably due to his fussing mom) and Ron who was all over her, hugging her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Everything seemed to go so fast that she didn't care, she was lifeless and Ron didn't even notice that she wasn't responding at all; all she thought about was Draco. The next thing she knew, Ron was taking her and all of her stuff back to their shared flat. She didn't even bother. She was just numb.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, 'Mione? You could have some girl-on-girl bonding with Ginny." Harry knew that she was probably uncomfortable sleeping with Ron on the same bed, considering she didn't love him that way and that cheating episode bit, but Ron was just as stubborn, insisting that they work out whatever it was and continue the relationship like nothing happened.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in bed. She was tired, but sleep seemed to escape her. Ginny offered to sit with her a while after Ron finally went home, but she said she just wanted some time to herself. Ginny hugged her good night and left her to her thoughts. Ginny and Harry knew everything, they had squeezed out every detail from her (without Ron, of course) and they loved her all the same, accepted her for those moments of bad judgment and believed that Hermione could get passed this, that everything will turn out okay in the end.

Her thoughts returned to Draco. She remembered that night under the stars when he told her he loved her, yet he didn't even come after her. Not a word from him in three days. Did he only say those words just to get in her pants? It seemed like all that had happened between them was a lie. Her heart started breaking again. She had to stop doing that—why does she keep hurting herself with thoughts of him? He was no different than Ron or any other liar out there. She had to forget about him. She had to get him out of her system one way or another.

* * *

Ginny found her cooking breakfast early the next morning. She cheerfully handed Ginny a plate of bacon and eggs as Ginny filled two cups with coffee.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. Thank you for accommodating me." She faked a smile, although the dark circles under her eyes told Ginny otherwise. Hermione didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Her brain was telling her to forget Draco, but her heart was telling her to give him another chance. She was conflicted hence the lack of sleep. But in the end she had decided that to forget him would be the logical thing to do. She had to listen to her brain. Listening to her heart got her in to this mess in the first place.

Harry came down with James and gave both girls a kiss on the cheek. Harry took a strip of bacon from Ginny's plate as Hermione refilled it with the newly cooked ones.

"You know, you could stay here with Harry and me. You don't have to move back in with Ron."

"It's okay, Gin. It is _our_ flat after all." Harry and Ginny looked at each other as she continued with frying the bacon, her back to them.

Hermione was denying herself of all emotions. She was numb already, why not go the whole way? She had to flush Draco out of her system and this was the only way she knew how to do it. She had to stop feeling.

The three of them ate silently while James played in his pen in the kitchen when Nall, the Potter's owl (Ginny's gift to Harry when Hedwig died), flew in with the Daily Prophet. Hermione removed the parcel from the snowy owl that reminded her so much of Hedwig when she froze on the spot after seeing the day's headline:

**MALFOY HEIR ALIVE!**

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Don't forget to let me know your thoughts...press that review button! :)**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**MALFOY HEIR ALIVE!**

Late last night, Lucius Malfoy announces the return of his son, Draco Malfoy, 25 years of age, who mysteriously disappeared two years ago. The cause of said disappearance is still unknown; it seems the young Malfoy doesn't want his whereabouts for the last two years disclosed.

His disappearance had greatly affected the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy had been one of the most influential wizards to date after the many charity events, fundraisers and donations from his personal accounts in Gringotts to help rebuild the Wizarding World after the drastic effects of the Second Wizarding War.

Now that Draco Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy Empire, has returned, will he fulfill his obligations to his family, especially to his betrothed? We have yet to talk to his fiancé, Ms. Astoria Greengrass, but she was very distraught with his disappearance. In the two years of the young Malfoy's absence, Ms. Greengrass has stayed close with the Malfoy family in hope that Draco Malfoy would return.

The Malfoy Family has yet to comment on their future plans, but they will be hosting a ball at Malfoy Manor on Wednesday, the coming week in honor of Draco's return and hopefully announce if they will pull through with the much awaited union of the Malfoy and Greengrass family.

* * *

Hermione scoffed at the paper, earning curious looks from Harry and Ginny. She ignored them as she continued to eat while Harry took his turn with the paper. She was silent the whole time, but they could feel the anger she was emitting as the air around her crackled.

Hermione went into a cleaning fit after breakfast. Both Harry and Ginny were wise enough not to get in her way. She was furious! He had the nerve to make a big comeback and live his life as if nothing had happened? Apparently the best days of her life were nothing to him. This made her positively sure that all that was just an elaborate plan to get back at her. No matter how irrational that sounded, considering that Draco was in Clevendon before her and that there was no way he could possibly know that she would catch Ron cheating thus resulting to her running away to the same place, she didn't care. She was just too angry. But she had to admit, being mad she was way more productive than crying her eyes out.

She was scrubbing the dishes furiously, displacing her anger on Draco to the plates. She was probably a scrub away from breaking her wrists when she realized how silly she was acting. She didn't need to think about him or waste her time being angry at him. If he could pretend that the last month didn't happen, then she could too. She knew it was going to be hard, but she was a very determined girl. She was even tempted to obliviate that part from her memory, but then again she would just probably fall in love with him again. She had to remember him for the foul, little cockroach that he is.

She stopped scrubbing and finally used her wand to finish off and dry the dishes and magically send them to their places in the cupboards. She didn't realize how long she'd been scrubbing away; she was exhausted! She walked out into Ginny's garden to get a breather when she spotted mother and son under a tree in their garden. She took a deep breath to relax her body and clear her mind as she approached them.

"Are you done?" Ginny asked without looking up from two-year old James who was occupied with the rose he was playing with.

"Yes. Sorry I've been over-acting." Hermione sat down beside James which made the little boy look up from examining the flower.

"Aunty Mineey!" He dropped the rose and climbed on her lap. James stilled to give her a hug and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. She had missed this so much. Why did she ever leave in the first place?

James looked up to her, instantly knowing what he wanted. She grabbed her wand and conjured up birds to fly low enough for him to run after and catch around the garden. She smiled sadly as he left her lap to chase the birds.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Gin. I'm over it."

"Hermione Jean Granger!" There was a warning tone in the redhead's voice.

"What?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Like I said, I'm over it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Look, it was just a lapse in judgment. I fell in love with him, even though my brain kept telling me otherwise. Now who in their right mind would think that he, from one of the oldest pureblood families, would ever come to love a mudblood? Don't look at me like that, Ginevra." Ginny flinched at the use of her proper name. "He's called me that a million times before and I must be out of my mind to think that he could change. So yes, I'm over it and nothing like that will ever happen again."

"What if…let's say, you meet him here? I mean, he's back in London, isn't he?"

"I couldn't care less what he does with his life as long as I don't see his face again. Can we just drop this? I just want to forget about him." Ginny looked at her worriedly, but yielded to her request anyway.

"So what do you want to do now, 'Mione?"

"Why don't we go shopping? That's supposed to be fun, right? At least that's what you tell me all the time." And just like a flick of a switch, she was the total opposite of what she had been just seconds ago.

* * *

Ginny had been skeptical at first. Hermione Granger was not one to shop for leisure. She shopped because she needed new clothes, new supplies, new books, but never because she just wanted to. Ginny always had a hard time convincing Hermione to go on shopping trips with her. Hermione would always find it pointless to walk around aimlessly, looking around until you see what you want to buy. Hermione goes shopping with an itinerary and a mental list of the things she needs to purchase so as to be efficient and organized on her trip.

Ginny was worried. Hermione was compassionate and kind. She was forgiving even to those undeserving, but this girl walking beside her was cold and indifferent. This was not the Hermione she knew. She was afraid of this self-destructive habit where Hermione just turned off all her emotions, putting a wall around her from everything else and sealing everything deep inside her. All the pain, anger and hatred were going to eat her up from inside if she kept this up. Hermione said she was over it—over him, but Ginny could tell that she was far from it. She had to do something and it was a good thing she had a plan. If it works, it could go either way. Hermione could get closure if she wishes it or she could just realize how much Draco Malfoy affected her.

* * *

It was almost four in the afternoon when Ginny forcefully dragged Hermione to the new sophisticated tea shop to have their afternoon tea in. Hermione had purchased new clothes and other items she would never have if she were in a different state of mind. She didn't really get the whole go-shopping-if-you-got-your-heart-broken, she still found it pointless, but at least it kept her mind off Draco. She was finally having fun just doing the opposite of her usual shopping routine, when she noticed Ginny anxiously looking around and telling her they needed to be at the tea shop by four.

"Since when do you follow a tight schedule when shopping?"

"It's four. I like to take my tea at four."

"Uhuh…" Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

It was a quaint little café with a homey ambiance. The light was dim inside and citrusy scents filled the air. There were normal tables and chairs like any café would, but there were also beanbags and floor tables to those who would want a more comfortable feel. Paintings of gardens and lakes adorned the walls and every table had its own flowers. It was Hermione's first time in that café and she was impressed.

They were seated somewhere deep in the café that was a little more private. The chairs were upholstered and candles were lit on their table. Their orders were on the way and Hermione was glad for the shopping trip. She finally felt relaxed for the first time in days. Although she couldn't say the same for Ginny. She was fidgeting with the napkin on her hands and she kept looking around the place, like she did before they came to the café, as if waiting for somebody.

"Why so anxious, Gin? We're supposed to be relaxing, hence the shopping?"

"I'm not anxious. Who said I'm anxious?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny knew there was no way escaping this. She'd find out sooner or later anyway.

"Look 'Mione, don't get mad at me okay, but—"

"Ginevra! What did you do?" Hermione could feel all the stress seep back into her body, forgetting the ambiance and comforting citrus smell from the candles.

"It's no biggie, really!"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Ginny held her hand and squeezed it a little, hoping Hermione would understand that this wasn't meant to hurt her. Ginny only wanted her friend back.

"Just have an open mind, okay? I just want you to be happy whatever the outcome of this afternoon may be."

"What's that supposed to…" But before she could finish her question, she froze when she caught a glimpse of that platinum blonde hair that she knew only belonged to him. And it seems like he was headed straight to their table.

* * *

A/N: Will Hermione ever forgive Draco? hmmm...let me think. anyway, just a thought: reviews make me really happy :)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I'd like to start by saying thank you to those who reviewed! Especially to **flower123** for reviewing religiously chapter after chapter. But I appreciate everybody taking the time review no matter how short. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I don't really care what, I just wanna hear your thoughts on the story.

This chapter is full of drama. And you may hate Hermione for being such a…I know I do! Her behavior here is based on someone I know who I just wanted to strangle for being stupid. Anyway, I leave it up to you. Let me know what you think afterwards :) Don't forget to **REVIEW!**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE POTTERVERSE

* * *

Hermione froze as she saw Draco walk towards their table. It was only a short distance yet it took forever for him to reach them. Her mind was running so fast that she felt like it was going to explode. She didn't know if she was angry at Ginny for conspiring against her or at him for his audacity to ever show his face after what he'd done to her. But deep inside the recesses of her fragile little heart, she felt a little tingle of happiness. She had missed him—everything about him so much that seeing him gave her heart a little flutter, but she would never admit to that.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes away from him. He looked different now that he was in expensive robes and his hair slicked back—he was definitely back in his element, but he looked handsome either way. Hermione noticed the dark circles under his eyes and wondered if he had sleepless nights too. How she wanted to just be in his embrace again that she thought about just forgetting everything, but no, she had a little pride left. And that proud side of her didn't like being made a fool of because she knew that weak people are always taken advantage of by people like him. She was not weak and showing weakness was not an option.

"What is he doing here?" She hissed at Ginny.

"Did you plan this?"

"No, he did. But he needed my help to get you here." She said nonchalantly. She was nervous at first when she had agreed to help Draco after he owled her early that morning, expecting to be hexed, but now that the cat is out of the bag, she couldn't help but think that maybe Hermione did want to see him too.

Ginny stood up and excused herself as Draco reached their table. They nodded at each other in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Ginevra."

"Make it right, Malfoy."

Hermione had a scowl on her face, but even with that scowl she was as beautiful as he had remembered. Just seeing her was like breathing again. He didn't realize just how much he needed her in his life until Eva knocked some sense into him. He had never begged or pleaded in his life for something, simply because he always got what he wanted and that Malfoys did not beg and plead. He would beg, plead and even grovel at her feet just to get her back. He didn't care if he was a Malfoy. She was worth it and he was going to fight hell for her.

"Hermione…" She turned to look at him as he sat down on Ginny's vacated seat. She could see sadness and sorrow in his very expressive gray eyes (something he no longer needed to hide now that his father didn't have the power over him anymore) and she almost felt his pain. Almost.

Instead of listening to that tingle in her heart, Hermione put on the perfect I-don't-give-a-shit face worthy of Draco Malfoy. She'd seen him wear that look all too well back in Hogwarts, surely she could do it too. She pushed all those silly emotions to the back of her mind and calmly smiled at him.

"That's Granger to you, Malfoy. Now, what can I help you with?"

"Hermione…" There was a pleading tone to his voice. A tone she knew he'd never used before.

"Well? On with it. I don't have all day."

"I'm sorry. I know it couldn't possibly make up for what I did, but I truly am. What I did wasn't meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

"Would you have agreed to go out with me if I asked you outright knowing what I did to you back in school?"

"No…but—"

"I was going to tell you…but I just wanted you to get to know me without all that baggage of the Malfoy name. I wanted you to see me for Draco and not the boy who you thought hated you. I haven't hated you since before our third year, since before you hit me." He gave her a weak smile and she could feel her composure breaking.

"But you lied to me."

"I'm sorry…" Hermione sighed, feeling the sting in her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from coming.

"Why couldn't you just ask me out like a normal person? I would've said no, but that wouldn't have stopped you. You would've pestered me into saying yes and yes, I would have caved eventually because I didn't hate you too."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Please give me another chance. What I said before…that I love you, it wasn't a lie." He reached out across the table to hold her hand, but she withdrew it so fast he thought his touch burned her.

"No," She firmly stated as she wiped the tear that slowly cascaded from her eye. She swallowed hard, trying to get the words that won't seem to come out. "I moved back in with Ron and we're trying to fix our relationship. I suggest you do the same with your fiancé." That wasn't so hard to say now, was it? And as simple as that, she regained composure with her chin tilted upwards.

Draco was left speechless as he stared at the only girl he ever loved.

"Well, if that's all you have to say Malfoy, I should get going then. Congratulations in your upcoming nuptials. I wish you both all the happiness in the world." And with that she left without a second glance.

* * *

Eva walked around Diagon Alley in search of Draco. He had left the manor to talk to Hermione hours ago and has yet to return. She was getting worried. She had offered to go with him for moral support, but he said he needed to do it alone, something about not being afraid anymore. Although Eva trusted him wholeheartedly, she was still worried sick for him. Knowing the spoiled boy that he once was, she knew that he wouldn't take rejection very well (not that she was hoping that he would get rejected). She wasn't just his best friend, she was like that overprotective big sister always hovering around. She was worried that he might do something stupid or fall into a drunken stupor somewhere.

And that was exactly how she found him in the Leaky Cauldron. She had asked around until she finally got her answer. Tom said he'd rented a room and had the firewhiskey coming since he came that afternoon. At least he had the sense to rent a room first instead of getting drunk where people could see him.

She went ahead to his room and wasn't surprised at all to see the condition it was in. It was a mess! Overturned tables and chairs, firewhiskey bottles everywhere and everything else was on the floor. She spotted him sitting on the floor and clutching his head.

She sat on the floor beside him and put her arms around him. That was when she realized that he was silently crying. That was the first time she'd ever seen Draco this vulnerable. This was the first time he actually lost control of his emotions, allowing her to finally see how fragile he was.

Draco Malfoy never cried in front of anyone before. He seems to be the perfect example of a cold-hearted, emotionless git, but he wasn't like that before. When he was younger, he laughed, smiled and cried. But his father didn't like that. His father had beaten all that out of him, making him cold and heartless. But he didn't care anymore. Hermione taught him what it was to feel again and he was so full of love for her, but she walked away. He had never felt pain like this before and he just wanted it to disappear. He didn't know if crying would help, but he'd heard enough that it was better to let it all out than holding it all in. He cried and he didn't care if Eva could he see him because he was crying for all the pain all those years he couldn't.

_Hermione stood up and left without looking back. Draco was stunned at first, took him a couple of minutes to absorb what Hermione had said. He pulled himself up and ran after her. He couldn't let her walk out of his life._

_He sifted through the busy streets of Diagon Alley in search of her. He cursed as more and more people filled the streets. He kept running and running hoping he was going in the right direction. He slowed down when he spotted her just a couple feet away from him. Instead of running to her, he stopped as he saw that familiar mop of red hair. She ran up to him and hugged him. Draco could tell he wasn't expecting her. But what Draco didn't expect was her pulling Weasley in to a passionate kiss right there on the street. He was in denial, but he knew he had lost her forever._

During their meeting at the café, Draco didn't know how to act around her. An angry, screaming, wand-wielding Hermione, he could deal with, but a silent, cold one was hard to read. He'd never had to deal with the latter before because she always wore her emotions on her sleeve, but with this Hermione, he didn't know his place. After seeing her run to Weasley's arms, he knew she was never coming back. There was one last thing he needed to do.

"She loves him…"

"Draco…" She didn't know what to say to him. He finally took his head out of his hands and looked ahead of him, avoiding Eva's eyes.

"I've decided to marry Astoria."

"What? What about Hermione? I thought you love her?"

"I do love her…and that's why I'm letting her go. She doesn't love me. I need to stop. It hurts too much now."

Eva gave him a small smile. He never ceases to amaze her. Draco Malfoy was putting someone else ahead of himself. He was being unselfish, letting her go even though it was hard for him, just because Hermione wanted to be with Weasley. Draco Malfoy had finally learned how to love, truly love another person other than himself.

* * *

Hermione sat uncomfortably on the couch, snuggled beside Ron as he watched TV. She didn't mean to kiss him that afternoon, much less in the middle of the street, but she knew Draco had been following her and he needed him to see so that he would just give up on her. She felt awful! She had used Ron and now he thinks everything between the two of them was alright. Things were not going the way she planned it. She was supposed forget about Draco first and permanently break it off with Ron (although she kept using that excuse to fix their relationship to quell her friends' worries). She didn't want to be in this relationship anymore and keep lying to herself and everybody else.

Then she had this brilliant idea to tell him about her relationship with Draco. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone. She'd be telling the truth and Ron would be so mad that it was with Malfoy that he'd have to break if off with her. Yes, she could use that to her advantage. Ron still hated Draco despite his change over the years.

Hermione took the remote control from Ron's hand and turned the television off. She moved away from Ron to face him on the couch.

"Hey! I was watching that."

"Ron, we need to talk…"

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"When I was away, I was in a relationship with someone…" She paused, gauging Ron's reaction. He didn't even flinch or anything.

"We were…uhh…intimate." Ron furrowed his brow and she was expecting it. She closed her eyes and waited for him to start shouting, but it never came. Instead he took her hands into his. This prompted her to open her eyes and look at him.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I said I don't care—what you did, whoever you did it with. I love you and I'm not ever letting you go again."

She was speechless.

"Think of it this way, now we're even."

_Ugh! He can be so infuriating! The nerve of him! Just because I slept with someone when we I clearly broke up with him doesn't make us even for his cheating on me! Someone up there must hate me so much. This is so not my day._

* * *

_**AN2: Please review! I'm begging you...hehe...I'm hopping to reach at least 100 reviews (wishful thinking!) before the story ends. Isn't that what all fanfiction writers all strive for? Puhlease! Review and make me happy :)  
**_

Check this out:

A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and fanart.

King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces)

Some of King's Cross Station's useful features include:

- Clean and easy navigation.  
- Separate sections for all areas of Harry Potter discussion.  
- Boards devoted entirely to Fanfiction and Fanart  
- Sections to talk about anything not relating to Harry Potter.  
- Competitions, Games, Events, as well as fanfiction and fanart Prompts.

We are also looking for people to hire on as Mods! If you're interested then please PM "admin" over on King's Cross Station.

King's Cross Station is a friendly place open to all Harry Potter fans – readers, writers and reviewers – and we look forward to seeing you there!

Sincerely,

The King's Cross Staff


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** A total of 70 reviews. I wish there were more, but I'm thankful anyway (better than nothing at least). So first off, I would like to thank everybody who continuously read and reviewed and also to those who added as favorite. You guys make me want to finish this even though sometimes I don't know what to write anymore…maybe because my mind is on my next dramione? But I did promise to finish this first so you'll just have to wait and see what I come up with next.

For the sake of this story, Draco stopped calling Hermione mudblood in their 5th year and he didn't take the dark mark in HBP.

I think there will be 2 more chapters after this unless I can put another twist in somewhere. But I don't want to overdo it and make it cliché or whatever. We'll see…

I don't own anything from the potterverse.

* * *

Hermione sat on the windowsill of the bedroom she shared with Ron in their flat on the fourth floor in muggle London. She absently stared out into the city as the rain drops streamed down her window, contemplating the past days. The dreary weather perfectly complemented her awful mood. She should be happy, right? She had wanted this to happen, but why was she so miserable? No matter what she told herself or how she went about the situation, she would always end up more depressed than she was before.

It was Friday, two days after the Malfoy ball, two days after the announcement that shouldn't have surprised her and two days that she'd been melancholy. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. She pushed him away, told him to be happy with some other woman and now that he had announced that he would exactly do just that, she couldn't help but feel despair. Maybe deep down, she was hoping that he wouldn't give up on her if he really loved her the way he said he did. She guessed wrong then. She couldn't help but think that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

It was all over the Wizarding World, the news of the Malfoy-Greengrass Nuptials on Saturday. Yes, they were getting married tomorrow. Draco wanted them to get married as soon as possible so as to start off their life together, as said on the article on The Daily Prophet. Hermione lost her appetite and has hardly eaten anything since hearing the news. She was just too depressed to do anything else.

She sighed deeply for the nth time already. She had lost the love of her life just because she was too stubborn to admit that she loved him too. But it was too late. There was nothing else she could do about it.

* * *

Ginny paced the kitchen of Hermione and Ron's flat after checking on her friend through the bedroom door that was left ajar. She was worried about Hermione who hadn't left the room in days. She came every day, hoping to convince Hermione to eat even just a little bit. Today she baked the ultimate comfort food, triple fudge brownies (a recipe Hermione taught her when she married Harry). Hermione always told her how chocolate made her feel better when she was sad, but Ginny doubted it would work this time. It was worth a try anyway.

The 'ding' sound alerted Ginny that her brownies were done. She opened the oven and levitated the baking pan to the table where Harry was eyeing it hungrily as he smelled the chocolaty goodness. He poked his finger in the tempting treat (Ginny bakes a killer one, crusty on the outside but chewy-gooey on the inside) only to be swatted away by his wife.

"Harry! That's for Hermione!"

"C'mon Gin, Hermione can't finish the whole tray."

"I know. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just worried about her. It's not like her to be so closed off to the world. She hasn't left her room in days, hasn't even picked up a new book to read. Someone needs to talk to her."

"We already tried, Gin, but you know it's like talking to a wall with her."

"And Ron isn't exactly making it any easier. He actually believes that he can still salvage this relationship. He can be such a prat sometimes." Ginny said as she cut the brownies into squares and handing Harry some.

"I'll try to talk to Ron about that. But what about Hermione?"

Before Ginny could voice out her feelings of hopelessness, they heard a knock on the door. Harry stood up and opened the door and was face-to-face with a beautiful redhead. He had a feeling that he was supposed to know her, but he couldn't quite place her from where.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello Potter. Can I speak with Hermione? It's really important."

"Do I know you?" He moved aside hesitantly to let this stranger enter.

"Yes, but that's not important now. I really need to talk to her before it's too late."

"Is it about Malfoy?"

She nodded as Ginny came with a plate of her triple fudge brownies.

"Whoever you are, I hope you can make her feel better. Here, you'll need this and her room's that way." Ginny handed her the plate and directed her to Hermione's bedroom. Eva nodded and headed toward the room, but not before hearing Harry wishing her luck.

* * *

Eva entered the room and saw Hermione by the window as she stared outside. She was exactly like Draco, dazed and unaware of everything else. She was sick and tired of seeing them mope around like a bunch of zombies. Why did they both have to be the most stubborn people she knew? It would have been easier if one of them would just let that pride go for once. Stupid pride!

"Want some brownies?"

Eva sat on the bed near Hermione and offered her the plate. Hermione was surprised to see her which made her jump down the windowsill to give Eva a light hug. She was glad she had someone else for company. Not that she didn't like Ginny to be here, she did, but she was just tired of Ginny forcing food down her throat. She just didn't feel like eating that time and she would eat if she was hungry. It wasn't as if she was purposely doing it like an anorexic would. Must be a motherly instinct.

Hermione sat across Eva on the bed, not caring that she was still in her pajamas and fluffy blue slippers. Eva didn't say anything as she nudged the plate to Hermione. She then took a bite out of the crusty brownie only to feel the warm gooey inside spread all over her mouth and exciting her taste buds. That made her realize how truly hungry she was.

"What are you doing here, Eva?"

"I need to talk to you about Draco." She furrowed her brows upon hearing his name, unconsciously putting up that mask of indifference again.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Look, just hear me out, okay? But before that, I need to tell you my secret so you could know where I'm coming from about him."

Hermione was confused, but didn't say anything. She waited for Eva to tell her this secret when the redhead pulled her wand out from her purse. She waved it in front of her as Hermione noticed the change.

Her shoulder length red hair was slowly turning in to black, her eye color had changed and minor alterations in her face. Hermione then gasped in recognition. Pansy Parkinson!

She was shocked at first to find out that the girl she had found friendship in during hard times was no other than the girl who used to torment her alongside Draco. She would've gotten mad for all the lying that has been going on, but she found that she was just too depressed still to even care. All she wanted now were answers.

"Pansy? But how—I thought you died at the battle at Hogwarts?"

Pansy and Draco had been close in Hogwarts so he had told her, although reluctantly, when the death eaters were coming. He didn't mean to, but the stress was killing him and it was driving him crazy. He needed someone to talk to and he knew he could trust Pansy.

Pansy and her parents didn't want to get caught up between the war and had decided to relocate somewhere away from all the chaos. The night Pansy went home to pack her things, she had been too late. Her parents had been killed for refusing to join Voldemort's cause. She had no other choice. There was no turning back now. She followed through with the plan her father had told her. She apparated somewhere far away to start her new life. She also modified a glamour charm to change her appearance instead of taking a polyjuice potion. And since then, she lived her life peacefully without looking back. But when she was positively sure that Potter had succeeded in destroying the Dark Lord, she took the chance to contact Draco, hoping he was still alive. And everything else started there.

"No, I left Hogwarts before that. You could say it was a cowardly thing to do. Although both my parents were neutral in the war, their friends have been pressuring them to join the dark side. I was afraid that the death eaters would come and take me like they did with Draco and force me to do things."

Hermione noticed that Pansy was beautiful in her own way with her dark hair, fair complexion and hazel eyes. Gone was the pug-faced look of her childhood, instead she had grown up with a pretty face with a little upturned nose.

"And although he never really took the dark mark, he was given the task to kill Dumbledore—kind of like an initiation of sorts. But he never really wanted to be a part of that."

Hermione scoffed at her last words. Draco Malfoy forced to join the death eaters? That was hard to believe seeing as he worshiped the ground his father walked on. He actually had the makings of a death eater to be if you asked her back in school. But this was the bitterness talking. She knew Draco had a good heart in him, but right now she just refused to believe it.

"I asked him to come runaway with me, disappear and just live a peaceful life. He refused saying he needed to protect his family. And that was all the leverage the Dark Lord needed. He was threatened to kill Dumbledore. He had no choice. They would kill his mother if he failed and they very well knew that Narcissa was everything to him."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because both of you are too stubborn for your own good!"

"I can't see how this is helpful."

"I just want you to understand why he did what he did so just listen, okay? If after this you still refuse to believe the truth, then it's up to you. I won't bother you ever again." Hermione grudgingly nodded.

"During the war he had fought against the death eaters and with the testimony of Potter of the events at the Astronomy Tower, his valuable information about He-Who-Must-Be-Named and his changing of sides, he was only sentenced to two years of community service for helping the death eaters break into Hogwarts. Did you ever notice that even though his two years were up, he continued with it?"

Hermione did notice, but said nothing.

"Or the fact that everything he worked for was for you?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Pansy said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't believe you."

"He donated a library—for you. He devoted his time solely to the children's ward at St. Mungo's, helping build a new wing—again, because you worked there. All your projects and proposals, they were all funded without question, he was the one who persuaded the others to back it up, even giving his own money to your cause. All of these things he did just for you, Hermione."

"I—I don't understand."

"He had liked you since Hogwarts."

"That's not true…" The more Hermione thought about it, the more she realized that there were some truths to what Eva—err Pansy (she was going to have to get used to calling her that) was saying. He had stopped calling her mudblood after their fourth year. Sure, he was still mean to Harry and Ron, but his tormenting of her had decreased. And he didn't single her out of the crowd the way he did before.

"He even made a move on you—"

"No, he didn't! I don't even remember having a single civil conversation with him. You must be mistaken, Pansy."

"He did. But you blew him off. Anyway, that was the past. We're talking about the present."

"Wait! If he did like me back then, why has he never approached me before?"

"You were with Weasley! And like I said, you blew him off before. That's a blow to a guy's ego, especially to a guy like Draco. He may act all confident and arrogant, but deep inside, he has a lot of insecurities. That's why he's so mean to everybody, pushing everybody away and not daring to get close…he's covering up the fact that he's actually fragile, human. Of course, his father was also a factor in his development, but he wasn't mean because he wanted to be. He was just afraid of what people would think of the real Draco."

"I still don't believe any of these. If he loves me, the way you say he does, how come he's marrying Astoria tomorrow?"

"Because he loves you too much it's hurting him."

"I don't see the logic in that." Pansy sighed. How can she make this stubborn Gryffindor understand? Merlin strike her with lightning now!

"Granger, he loves you so much that he's letting you go. You told him you wanted to work things out with Weasley, even kissed him in the middle of the street; of course Draco would think you love the bloody git. He's hurt. He just wants to get over you."

Hermione just stayed silent as realization hit her. She could feel the tears fall freely now.

"You're the first girl he's ever loved like this."

"I think I want to be alone right now."

Hermione crawled under her thick, fluffy blanket, lying in a fetal position. Before, she only _thought_ that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Now, she _knew_ for sure that she did.

_Oh my gods…Draco loves—loved me. He really loved me and I threw it all away. And now it's too late…he's getting married tomorrow and I'm left with what? I'm left at the beginning again—with Ron no less! _

Pansy left the room and closed the room behind her. The Potters looked at her hopefully, hearing everything Pansy had said through the open door. She sadly looked down and shook her head sidewards.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best."

* * *

**A/N:** With only 2 chapters left, can we make it to 100 reviews? yes? Puhreeettty puhleassseee! i am still very desperate to reach that triple digit (desperate enough to withhold the next chapter? maybe...). so please don't forget to review. let me know all your comments, violent reactions, questions...whatever! just review :D


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

A/N: wow! 14 reviews for the last chapter? you guys are awesome! now only 16 more to go for a hundred! i hope you keep them coming :)

anyway, chapter 19 is divided into 2 parts because if i don't then it would be too long and i get restless reading really long chapters. this is draco's side of the story. this happens on the same day chapter 18 did (friday, day before the wedding). another reason i divided the chapter is because i wanted to upload something right away and the second part isn't quite perfect yet (i'm half way done with it, but i'm not completely satisfied yet). i want the second part to be meaningful (to draco at least).

so i hope you like it.

I don't own harry potter and anything related to it.

* * *

Draco hadn't opened his eyes, yet he knew it was morning already. The sunlight seemed to penetrate his closed eyelids, giving him the onset of a colossal headache. He kept his eyes closed knowing the assault the sunlight would bring the moment he opened his eyes. He knew for sure that he was on his massive king-sized bed with the finest Egyptian cotton sheets, but something wasn't quite right. Was he dreaming of _her_ again or was it just the massive hangover from last night and all the other nights as well?

Ever since the day Hermione blatantly declared that she didn't want to have anything to do with him, he'd drown his sorrows in a bottle (or more) of firewhiskey. He was never one to get pissed, thinking how bothersome it was to deal with a hangover the day after, but it seems it was the only thing he could do to temporarily ease the pain. He'd pick the hangover rather than the heartache any day.

He never knew that loving someone could hurt this much. If he did, he doubted if he would ever have ventured out into the world of emotions. His life was so much easier when all he knew was hate. When he was cold and uncaring, all he had to worry about was himself.

Every day, all he'd thought about was to just obliviate his memories of the past month, the memories of their time together and just go back to the way he was before. Somehow, he thought that loving Granger from afar, without him ever finding out that there was a chance she loved him too, was better than having the memory of what they could have been, plague him for the rest of his life now that he knew he had lost her forever. But he could never bring himself to turn his wand onto himself and utter those words. It was all confusing to him, really. He wanted to forget, but he didn't want to. Was he losing his mind? Even though it was painfully unbearable, he could never want to forget that one month he had shared with Hermione. She had introduced him to a world he had not known. It was a wonderful feeling, the happiest he's been in his whole life even though it was now the cause of his pain. How confusing can this get? He knew he'd never love another the way he'd loved her, he just hoped that the memories of that one month would keep him alive and sane until his dying day.

Hermione must have been very happy to know that he was getting married tomorrow. That was what she wanted for him, wasn't it? He didn't love Astoria, didn't even have any ounce of feelings for her and he knew he was never going to fall in love again if it wasn't Hermione so why not just marry into his obligations and save the time? He was pretty sure Astoria didn't love him too. This way, he'd make his father happy. After all, all he ever wanted from his father was the love and approval he never received. All he wanted was for his father to be proud of him after all the years of cane-beating for always coming in second to a mudblood. Yes, that was the best thing to do. His father would be proud of him for being a man and bringing honor to the family name and Hermione would be rid of him forever.

Draco tried to move around when he felt a warm body next to him. He instantly concluded he was still asleep and dreaming. It wasn't a foreign concept since she'd haunted his dreams the past few days even if he was intoxicated to no end. If only in his dreams will they be together, then he will gladly take anything just to re-live those happy moments with her.

"Hermione…" he called out to her, hoping his dream would never end. Somehow this was different. He could feel her, really feel her beside him.

"Don't you know it's disrespectful to call your fiancé a different woman's name especially when you're making love to the said fiancé?"

Draco opened his eyes, not caring about the painful sting of the sunlight and the headache that was growing in magnitude. He grabbed his wand and waved it towards the heavy curtains to cover the windows, only leaving a small gap to illuminate his vast room.

He sat up and grabbed the potion his mum had left for him after the many nights he'd been pissed. He drank it and instantly felt the effects, his headache not totally gone, but much more bearable than before.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now, now, Draco. Is that any way to talk to your future wife?" Astoria made herself comfortable on Draco's bed, not caring that she was exposing more than what was modest. Draco pulled his silk pajamas on and opened the curtains to let the sunshine in, but really it was just to get away from Astoria. Knowing that he had sex with her last night while he was drunk repulsed him. Sure, he had had sex countless of times before like any other man his age, and it had seemed like a contest of who could bed the most. He had amazing sex and mediocre sex, but it meant nothing. It was like he was unconsciously looking for the right one, that one person he would feel most connected to. And he felt that in Hermione. He never knew the difference of having sex and making love, but Hermione showed him and it was a special bond between them. They had loved each other. He was never the same after Hermione. He didn't want to just have sex. He'd want it to be meaningful and full of love. And it doesn't exactly include Astoria.

"I asked you a question."

"I was simply taking care of my husband-to-be. You were drunk again last night, been drunk every night since you came back from wherever godforsaken place you came from. Of course I had to take advantage. Who knows when I'll get that chance to make love to you again? You've never even touched me since you've been back considering how you left me in our hotel room. But then again if you plan to get drunk every night after we're married then that's fine with me. I can't believe after two years you're still dreaming of that mudblood." She spat out the last part with as much venom as she could.

"I'd prefer if you didn't use that term. And just to make things clear, you are nothing more than another body to fuck. If I were given a choice, I wouldn't ever want to touch you again. Whatever this is between us is nothing more than a business arrangement by our fathers."

"Why? You didn't seem to have any problem spewing the word back in school. Anyway, you can get pissed all you want and I'll be there, the perfect little wife to lovingly take care of my husband…" Draco flinched at the thought of Astoria lovingly taking care of him. As if she even knew what those words mean.

"Don't worry Draco, I don't love you too. It's all about the name, the money and the sex. Even though the last bit wasn't that good the first time we did it." She said arrogantly.

It was always down to that in these circles. Power and money. He hated his life now more than ever. He was doomed to end up like his parents; trapped in a loveless marriage and a life time of loneliness and resentment for each other. Was he going to be abusive like his father? Was he going to bring children into this world and not care about them? He often wondered how his parents had stayed together this long without killing each other. Divorce wasn't an option in the Wizarding world since it is binding and can never be broken once undertaken. But to be like that wasn't a life at all.

Astoria noticed that Draco had gone quiet, his stormy-grey eyes darkening. He was getting mad and she remembered all too well the last time they had gone into a full-fledged fight about the same thing they have been arguing since they have been brought together for marriage.

_It was two years ago, just days after Lucius was released from Azkaban that they had both been properly introduced to each other to be married. They were both thrown into that engagement head first without any prior notifications. They didn't love each other, that much was clear to her, but she didn't mind marrying into the Malfoy family._

_She tried her best to get Draco's attention, but he was always so aloof towards her. He never looked at her, never talked to her, never acknowledged her presence. Days before their wedding, their parents had this wonderful idea to let them go on a trip to have time for themselves. _

_The first night they were away, she cornered him, finally confronting him._

"_What is wrong with you? We're supposed to be married in a couple of days. It wouldn't hurt to talk to me. You haven't even kissed me!" She was yelling at his back as he stood by the railing on the balcony, cradling a glass of firewhiskey. He wasn't drunk yet, but he had consumed a large amount already._

_He turned to face her, his face unreadable. He pushed her crudely to the wall and roughly kissed her._

"_Is that what you wanted? Or did you want more?" Having said that, he ripped her clothes off and pushed her further into the bed. He was rough with her, not caring that he was hurting her. She didn't fight back because she wanted this. Perhaps if they did it, he would change his mind about her, accept her as a wife that would stand by his side the way Narcissa stood beside Lucius._

_It wasn't Astoria's first time, but she was still a girl who wanted it to be romantic, to be magical. Instead, Draco treated her like a common prostitute. She shed a tear that night._

_Draco saw the tear that slowly streamed down her face. He was instantly awakened from this angry haze that was clouding his judgment. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had lost control after all the pent up anger and hate in him exploded. The firewhiskey and her provocation made matters worse. He hated himself for losing it like that, losing it like his father had many times. When Lucius was angry, he'd beat Draco with his walking stick and hit his mother for trying to talk him out of it._

_He closed his eyes and thought about Hermione. He'd never meant to hurt her, but what he did was just to keep up pretenses. His father would kill him if he knew Draco had other feelings other than hate for the mudblood. He apologized to her in his mind, unaware that he had uttered her name._

_Astoria had heard him and pushed him off of her in disgust. She had her wand at the ready, pointing it to Draco's chest. But Draco was quick and also had his wand._

"_I can't believe you were even thinking of that mudblood! You'd rather marry her with her tainted blood over me? Your father is going to be so disappointed in you."_

_Draco realized that he didn't want this life. He didn't want anything to do with it. He didn't want his father controlling him anymore._

_He looked at his fiancé with apologetic eyes. His expressive eyes told her how sorry he was for treating her the way he did and in that moment she hoped that they would be okay. Without a word, Draco disapparated, leaving Astoria staring at the space he once was occupying._

_Astoria knew that he wasn't coming back and she didn't want to be shamed by his actions so she made it look like he was abducted. She fixed the room like there had been a struggle, even throwing a few curses on the walls to make it authentic. She even created this story of how three hooded men had barged in and taken him. He was, after all a very important wizard._

Astoria was brought out of her thoughts with the click of the door. And just like that, he had left her again.

* * *

A/N: i hope you liked it even though nothing really happened in the chapter. i'm still desperately begging, PLEASE REVIEW. did you like it? hate it? or whatever! just review :)


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2

A/N: yay! only 8 more reviews to reach a hundred, but do feel free to exceed the minimum! thank you everybody for reviewing. it really means a lot to me :)

anyway, here's the second part of chapter 19. i hope it was worth the wait.

you know the drill, i don't own anything...except the plot :)

* * *

_Draco knew exactly where to go the night he disapparated away from Astoria. He had kept correspondence with Pansy even after he refused to run away with her. She had written to him after the war in hopes that he had survived. She told him stories of her new life; how she had changed her appearance and identity and how she loved the way she was living now without anybody breathing down her back. Draco in turn told her updates on Wizarding London, about his life and about their classmates that had survived and flourished after the war. In short, he told her everything, including his growing admiration for the bushy-haired Gryffindor. She was the only one he confided in, the only one he could talk to, the only one he knew he could trust. Secretly he was jealous of her. She had made a life for herself without her name and her fortune and she never looked back once._

_Draco realized he also wanted a new life, a fresh start. That was what he got when he apparated to her little house in Clevendon, New Zealand. Of course they had to make that little back story about him losing his memory so as not to get people suspicious of his sudden appearance. He even stopped using magic and lived as a muggle just so they couldn't trace his wand signature. It was hard at first since he didn't know anything about muggles and the fact that he had never worked for anything before, but in the end it was really gratifying. And he had loved his life since then._

Draco was brought back to the present when he felt somebody sit next to him on the cold stone bench he frequented ever since he was a young boy.

"Mum, how did you know I was here?" She smiled lovingly at her son who she still regarded as her little boy.

"This place was—is your sanctuary. You always came here when you had a lot on your mind and you needed to think or when you're trying to escape your father after a beating." Narcissa had tears streaming down her face. Gone was the aristocratic haughtiness his mother wore. His father preferred her not to show too many emotions, even to her own son. He'd only seen her cry once and that was during the battle at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry if I never did anything to ease your pain."

"Mum…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you from your father."

"It's okay, mum. That was the past, what matters is now. And we're here and alive, aren't we?" Draco wiped away her tears and gave her a heartfelt hug. He truly did miss his mum.

"You're right, Draco…How did you grow up to be such a wonderful man?"

There was a comfortable silence between them as Narcissa surveyed the garden. Narcissa had always loved being in the garden, especially this garden. It was like a secret garden that was untouched by evil that so long possessed the manor. It was hidden within the maze behind the manor. She had tended to this garden personally; making sure every detail was perfect. She planted all sorts of flowers, but she had a fondness for roses and lilies. There was a weeping willow at the corner of the garden and a tea table for two under it; there were stone benches and Greek statues that decorated the already beautiful garden and an enormous fountain at the center of it all.

She had loved this garden, but this was the first time she had been in it in years. It seems the house elves took care of it in her absence. Ever since she found Draco hiding out in the secret garden when he was a young boy, she had stopped coming to give him his own haven, his own personal space where his father couldn't hurt him.

Narcissa moved to sit on the edge of the enormous tiered fountain and admired the water lilies floating about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Narcissa had always been perceptive of her only son. She could always tell if something was bothering him, but Lucius always prevented her from mollifying him, telling her not to baby him too much and let him solve his own problems. But Draco had been a little boy then and she ached to just hold him in her arms and tell him that everything will be alright. She hadn't been a good mother to him, but maybe it was never too late to start.

"I'm scared."

"About getting married?"

"About a lot of things…I'm scared that I'm doomed to a life of loneliness much like you and father, scared that I'd exactly be like him as what others thought, but most of all, I'm scared that I'd disappoint both of you."

"Oh Draco…You could never disappoint me. I may never have said it before, but I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of how you grew up to be a wonderful man despite your twisted childhood. You've done more for this family than you could ever imagine. You've brought honor back into our name after your father dragged us all into this madness. You were judged and criticized for being a Malfoy, but you proved to them your kind and generous heart. And since when did you care what other people thought? You may be the splitting image of your father, but you are your own person, Draco. And I'm sure that you would be an amazing father."

"Were you ever happy? With father, I mean."

"It may not seem like it, but your father and I were very much in love when we were married. We were also arranged to be married, but we fell in love before we even knew about the arrangement. He was a different man then, before he took the mark, but I still love him all the same…even though I am not certain if that love is still reciprocated anymore."

Draco nodded in understanding. He exactly knew what his mother was feeling. Loving someone who didn't love you back was like reaching for the stars. It made him feel hollow inside. Empty. Alone.

"You never told me what happened to that muggleborn girl you wrote to me about. I had wondered why you had changed your mind into marrying Astoria."

"She didn't love me back." There was a finality to his tone that told Narcissa that that was the end of discussion and that he didn't want to ever talk about it again. She relented, knowing that she could never get her son to talk about his feeling unless he freely offered.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. We should head back."

"I'd like to stay and think some more, if that's okay." Narcissa only nodded and turned to walk back into the maze when Draco called out to her.

"Mum…" She turned back and saw Draco walk toward her and envelope her in a warm hug.

"…I love you."

"I love you too, my son."

Narcissa walked away, leaving Draco to his thoughts. She felt somewhat sad. Draco had sacrificed his childhood for his father's beliefs and now he's sacrificing his happiness for old pureblood traditions. He has sacrificed enough of his life and she won't stand to let that happen any longer. She had to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked into her husband's study. He was, as usual at his original oak carved antique desk, looking after the business and making sure that the numbers were right. Draco had well taken care of the Malfoy Empire, their chain of companies when Lucius was in Azkaban and was impressed at how his son had managed to run it in tiptop shape. Draco was organized and meticulous in their business dealings much like when he was back in school and it made everything run smoothly. But when Draco disappeared, Lucius didn't trust anybody else to takeover. And since he didn't have any more Death Eater meetings to facilitate, he was free to do whatever else is there to keep him occupied.

Narcissa stood by the window behind him and looked at the vast estate that was visible to her sight. Lucius paid her no mind.

"Darling, don't you think that Draco has been a bit morose since he came back? Everyday he's been sitting in the garden and staring at nothing in particular."

"I'm sure he's just thinking about the future." Lucius said without looking up from his work. Narcissa moved up to his back and grabbed the quill from his hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Times are changing, Lucius. Must we keep to the old ways? Blood doesn't matter anymore."

"I know it doesn't mean much anymore, but Draco doesn't seem to mind to keeping the Malfoy bloodline pure."

"And that's why I'm telling you. Draco has given much of his life for you, for your approval. It doesn't hurt to tell him that you're proud of him once in a while."

Lucius remained silent, but he knew his wife was right. He was immensely proud of his son. He had seen greatness in Draco as he grew up. He was smart, cunning and fiercely loyal to those he loved. Draco had looked up to him, but he had never given his son the attention he craved. He was afraid to appear weak, to get too attached. He never showed Draco love or any other emotion, yet his son stayed loyal to him despite all the beatings he had given him as a boy. And for the first time, Lucius Malfoy thought of Draco as a son and not as a pawn he could control or some handler of the family business. He had felt regret for taking this precious gift for granted.

"He is unhappy, Lucius. It is time he lived his life for himself and not because he's trying to live up to your expectations. I know that the man i loved and married is still there deep inside…" Narcissa placed her hand atop Lucius heart. "The man that was once so happy when he met his son for the first time. I'm begging you, Lucius…for once, be his father. You don't want to lose him again, do you?"

With that, Narcissa walked out of the study, leaving him alone with his thoughts to ponder on.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed hours after dusk. He had spent the whole day in the garden again, but nothing always came out of it, just a few moments of peace, but at the end of the day he knew there was no escaping this wedding. He hadn't eaten the whole day and he was quite hungry, but just the thought of spending the rest of his life with Astoria was enough to make him lose his appetite.

Don't get him wrong, Astoria wasn't exactly bad to look at. In fact, she was actually beautiful with her long blonde hair and baby blue eyes and Draco wouldn't mind marrying her if he still believed in the pureblood superiority among others and if he hadn't already given his heart to someone else. Astoria wasn't his type at all, but they could have been friends if he only gave it a chance. At least she wasn't clingy like the other females he used to go out with.

She was actually a nice girl, if he remembered correctly. She tried to get his attention in a non-demanding way and she never once pushed him or invaded his personal space. She just wanted to get to know the man she was supposed to marry. But Draco was at a bad place that time. Not only was he frustrated over his feelings for Hermione, but also the fact that his father hadn't been out of prison that long and he was controlling Draco's life once again. He was just so mad that he had closed himself off from the world once again. Now he realized that Astoria was only trying to make it easier for them, trying to make it less awkward. She didn't love him any more than he did her, but at least she tried to be mature about the circumstances. He was the one at fault and he totally understood why she was being so bitchy now that he's back.

He was getting married tomorrow, yet he would give all the galleons in the world not to. He couldn't imagine what his life with Astoria would be. He'd give up his inheritance just to have Hermione instead. He knew he had decided that this was for the best, for him to just move on with his life and forget about her, but he was having second thoughts. He didn't want to marry Astoria. He'd rather be alone for the rest of his life than be married to someone who wasn't Hermione. But then, that's where his father comes in. He still wanted to make his father proud of him.

Draco sighed. He was getting married tomorrow, yet he felt like he was going to his execution instead.

* * *

A/N: well, was it what you expected? i just wanted draco to have that moment with his mum. i know most of my characters are uncharacteristically good/OOC especially the malfoys, astoria and even pansy, but i'm just the type of person who tries to see the good in everybody both in real life and in fiction. my friends say i'm naive that way.

anyway, please don't forget to review. let me know if you loved it or hated it. review! review! review!


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for the long wait. My mind has been totally blank. I blame it one the Deathly Hallows part 2! I have been super depressed after watching the last installment of Harry Potter two weeks ago and have just come out of that spunk.**

**Okay, so last time I said that this would be the last chapter, but since it was getting too long (and i get restless with long chapters), I decided to split it again. Hey, at least you get a chapter update, right? Anyway, I hope that it was worth the wait.**

**Thanks again to everybody who read and continued to review. You guys keep me writing!**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Draco looked out his window and saw the house elves putting finishing touches on the backyard where the ceremony was to take place. If he didn't feel the sense of impending doom looming over his head, he'd have admired the elves' handiwork.

The backyard was breathtakingly amazing. Of course, it's a Malfoy wedding. Nothing less than extravagant is expected. It was a lovely spring day, with the Gardenias in the Malfoy backyard garden in full bloom, yet it didn't seem like spring at all. Not with all the white roses and burgundy accents that Astoria wanted.

There was a white gazebo with burgundy trimmings, at the front where the officiate of the ceremony will wait for the bride and groom. White rose petals littered the aisle in place of the red carpet where Astoria was to walk down to Draco and on either side were a hundred or more chairs that were decorated with white roses at both ends tied together with rich burgundy ribbons for guests that Draco probably didn't even know since he didn't really invite anybody, must be other pureblood elitists his father and Astoria wanted to show off to.

All in all, everything was beautiful. It was like winter with the wine colored highlights giving contrast to all that was white. This was the day Draco Malfoy was actually getting married and in an extravagant wedding no less. But that was exactly what it was, _just _a wedding. There were no feelings, no emotions. It was just a ceremony to him, it didn't mean anything.

Ever since he'd broken free from his father's control, Draco felt that there was a chance for him yet. A chance to start over, a chance to be free to live his life the way he wanted it. And he wanted to fall in love, get married and have a family of his own. He wanted to be a husband and show his wife all the love his heart could give, be a father and show his child everything his father was not. All he wanted was happiness for all the hurt and sadness he had when he was growing up. And he did have that. He had his freedom, gotten to know Hermione and fell in love with her, _really _fall in love and not just those silly feelings he had secretly loving her from afar. Draco had never felt love for another to this intensity before, but he knew that he would never feel it again. He felt that life wasn't worth living without Hermione. It was like being near a dementor, sucking all the happiness in the world. He lost hope or what little he had springing to life inside of him. His little heart had shriveled up and died the day Hermione rejected his love.

So obviously, he'd fallen back into what he did best—pleasing his father and failing miserably. But he wouldn't fail this time. He would surrender his life to his father and do as he says. That was what Lucius wanted, wasn't it?

Draco closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Before shutting out completely, he took a moment to imagine her one last time. How things must have turned out differently if only if he had never lied to her in the first place. One part of his mind told him that she would never forgive him and she'd laugh at him for feeling something other than disgust and claim to love the one person he hated so much. But after getting to know Hermione, another part of his mind told him that she would have eventually forgiven him. She had a kind heart and a forgiving soul. They would've been friends and he would've asked her out. And maybe, just maybe, this would've been their wedding too. He would've invited all of Wizarding London to see. He didn't care if he was the first Malfoy to marry a muggleborn, didn't care if he was disowned by his father, didn't care if bigoted purebloods ostracized him. He would've stood proud in front of everybody as he waited for her to walk down the aisle to him. All he cared for was being with her for the rest of his life. They would start a family and they'd have a lot of children. He had always wanted a big family because he knew it was sad to grow up with no one else to play with but the house elves. But that was just wishful thinking.

Draco was woken from his reverie when his mum entered his room. She approached him and straightened his dress robes for him. She looked at her son, a perfect picture of a proud man. He had mastered concealing his emotions from everybody else, but Narcissa knew better. A mother could always tell.

"Draco, you don't have to do this, you know. Your father doesn't have any power over you anymore." Draco smiled sadly at his mother. She was everything to him and he had loved her very much even though they never uttered such words when he was growing up. His mother was cold towards him because that was what Lucius wanted, but he could always feel her love despite that.

"I want to do it mum. I want to make him proud of me. And there's nothing you could say to change my mind."

Narcissa sighed and gave her only son a hug, a long, tight hug to make up for all the years she had denied him of such action.

"Just remember that I am proud of you, no matter what you decide to do. I love you and I'll always be here for you.

* * *

Guests started to file in slowly and find their seats as Draco watched from the veranda, leaning lazily on the railing, bored. It was obvious that these people were here not because they cared about the occasion, but because they wanted to be associated with the Malfoy name. The Malfoy name still held power even after the ordeal they had been involved in during the rise of Voldemort. And more so now that Draco had redeemed his father's mistakes. It had been hard work on his part, but it eventually paid off. Now he was one of the most influential wizards in Wizarding London. And it seems like those pureblood elitists wanted a piece of him, even if only by association. How he hated this society more than ever.

He straightened up when he saw his father approach him with an unreadable expression. He was probably coming to lecture him or some sort about not disgracing the family.

_Here we go_. Draco thought as his father had reached him.

"Ah, Draco, may I speak with you a moment?" Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion at his father's gentle question. Lucius Malfoy never asks, he commands and just gets right to it. He even sounded uncertain. This was the first time Draco had heard his father use this tone of voice. Who was this man? He looked a lot like Lucius, but surely this wasn't his father.

"What is it, father?"

"I've been thinking, ah, well actually, it was your mother who brought it to my attention that you are unhappy with this arrangement."

"Don't be bothered by it, father. I will do what is necessary for this family."

"You misunderstand my meaning. I'm not here to berate you. Draco, I have something to tell you. Something that is long overdue now and I should've done something to change that, but you see, I am not very well versed at this kind of, ah, emotions."

Every word his father uttered only made him more confused. What was his father trying to say if he wasn't here to lecture Draco about family traditions and the like?

"I'm sorry is what I'm trying to say…" Draco tried to say something, but Lucius raised his hand, meaning to let him finish without interruptions.

"I know I'm not much of a father, then and now, but I want you to know that I am proud of you. You turned out to be a fine young man, no thanks to me, I might say. You must get that from your mother's side of the family." Lucius gave a chuckle, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation which only resulted in making Draco more uncomfortable. This was definitely not the Lucius Malfoy he knew.

"You have done much for our family, son and I couldn't ask for anything more. You don't have to get married today if you _choose_ not to. I want you to be happy like I was when I married your mother. I may not know much about love, but I know that those were the best moments in my life."

Lucius raised his hand for Draco to shake. This was all new to him, a new side to his father that he's never seen before, a side that proved him human. Draco shook his father's hand hesitantly, but in acceptance of Lucius's apology.

"Don't fuck up your life the way I did mine."

Draco was actually free from his familial obligations and he should have rejoiced at the fact that his father was giving him his blessing, but what was the point? He knew that he didn't want anybody else but Hermione and she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him. He had a moment to decide with his own free will, but years of trying to please his father will always be automatic for him. He will probably regret this in the future, but he said it anyway.

"Don't worry, father. I _choose_ to do this for our family."

* * *

Hermione was at her usual spot on the windowsill, staring out at the city as she wrapped herself with her favorite fluffy blanket. She wasn't one to dwell on self-pity, but right now she just feels so hopeless. She feels like her heart is broken forever. Draco was really sincere when he told her he loved her, but she was quick to judge him for his past. She really felt bad after talking to Pansy and knowing what he had gone through.

Hermione took a glance at the clock on her bedside table. According to the Daily Prophet, Draco's wedding would take place after sunset. It wouldn't take long now as the whole city was covered in the orange light of the setting sun.

There was a knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts. She could feel irritation setting in; all she wanted was some alone-time and her friends couldn't give her that?

"We need to talk." Ron said as he stood towering over Hermione.

"Can't this wait? I just want to be left alone."

"No, it can't." And without warning, Ron picked her up from the window and carried her to the bed.

"What the—Ronald! Put me down!" Hermione flailed her arms and legs in attempt to be free from Ron's grasp, but he only held on tighter.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It was the only way to get your attention."

"I told you, I don't feel like talking now. Just give me this time and we can talk all you want tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, 'Mione, Harry and I have been talking…"

"About what?"

"About you—us. I know I've been an arse lately, but I was just so used to you being there for me that I didn't want to lose you and for very selfish reasons too. I love you, 'Mione, but not the way we have been forcing ourselves to believe all these years. I was so afraid of losing you that I didn't even realize that I already did."

"Ron…don't talk like that. You didn't lose me. I'm still here, aren't I?" Hermione softened her expression when she realized that Ron was actually apologizing.

"But I did, you gave your heart to someone else and I was too stubborn to admit it and I may have cost you your happiness. I'm really sorry 'Mione." Tears started to form at Hermione's eyes as Ron leaned in to give her a tight hug.

"Oh Ron…we'll find a way through this, we always do."

"That's the thing, 'Mione. There is no us. We're best friends that were never meant to be as lovers. Look at what happened to us. I don't want you to be unhappy anymore. I know you love someone else: Malfoy. Why don't you go and chase your happiness for once?"

"It's too late…" She said in a dejected whisper.

"The 'Mione I know would never give up without a fight, would never sit idly by when there was something she could do. Where's the 'Mione who pushed us back in Hogwarts, who helped Harry defeat Voldemort, who always had a plan? You've given up without even trying. I can't stand to see you mopping around in this room anymore."

"What do you suppose I do, Ronald?" She was starting to get irritated again. Ron was all talk. There was nothing that they could possibly do now.

"Stop the wedding, of course." He said with a knowing smirk that was so unlike him.

"Don't be thick, Ronald. You know very well that Malfoy Manor has very powerful wards. I'll never be able to find it. And besides, you can't apparate directly without—"

"Without this?" He smiled, holding out the invitation that would allow her to apparate inside Malfoy Manor. She grabbed the invite and ran her fingers on Draco's embossed name on the special parchment.

"Where did you get this?"

"Pansy gave it to Harry. She thought it would come in handy when you finally decide to do something. Well? What are you waiting for? Go stop that wedding."

And just like that, she felt hope spring to life within her. She was given a second chance to make things right. She only hopes that she isn't too late.

"Thanks, Ron!" Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and hurriedly grabbed her wand. With a swish and a flick, she had magically changed her clothes and freshened up (no time for a proper shower!).

"Wish me luck!" And with a familiar pop, she was gone.

Ron continued to stare sadly at the space where Hermione once stood. "Be happy, 'Mione."

* * *

**A/N: So was it up to your expectations? I know it has a lot of drama, but I just love drama. lol.**

**Anyway, you know the drill! Press that review button! Some feedback would be wonderful.** ** I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, hopefully not more than a week.**

**Don't forget to review, okay? thanks again :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I can't believe that we've reached the end of this journey! Honestly, I didn't want to end it because I had so much fun writing it, but alas! All good things must come to an end.**

**Now, as I've told some of you in private messages, I won't be making a sequel although I have tons of ideas to keep the story going. I loved this story just the way it is and making a sequel would risk in making it cliche. There are only so much you could write about Draco and Hermione that there are probably dozens of fanfics out there with the same plot. And I don't want to ruin this fic that way. On the bright side, you can make up your own conclusions to how they ended up together.**

**I do apologize for taking so long to update. I really did want to just write this story, but my life just got in the way. Work, classes, more work...the list goes on. I also published another dramione, but it may take me a little longer to update since I'm actually studying for an exam. And of course, work would always take my time.**

**Anyway, I can't thank you enough for sticking it out with me. We've reached the end and I'm so glad that you guys are still reading. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the favorites. I really appreciate that :)**

**I still don't own anything. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Happy reading!**

* * *

The wind was knocked out of her as she apparated right in front of Malfoy Manor's expansive doors. She always hated apparating and it always left her a wee bit disoriented, but she didn't have time to get her bearings straight. She rushed inside, not knowing where to go but kept on anyway.

Malfoy Manor's interior was very impressive, at least what she gathered as she hurriedly passed by the halls. It was more beautiful than what she had remembered the last time she was here. How could she ever forget the dark and eerie walls and ambience of darkness when that was all she could look at as Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus on her? But this version of the manor was much more beautiful. It seems like the whole house was repainted into bright and friendly colors. No longer was every corner tainted with the dark, but a whole new feeling that was somewhat welcoming.

She came into a sunroom that was kind of like a greenhouse with all sorts of plants and flowers everywhere. There was even a stone fountain at the corner and a tea table near what she thought was the floor-to-ceiling windows. But upon closer inspection, the walls were actually made of glass so as to accommodate the sunlight, hence the greenhouse-like sunroom.

Hermione spotted sliding doors at the far end of the room. Of course it would be a garden wedding! Malfoy Manor was believed to have beautiful acres of gardens or so she'd read.

She ran to the door, ready to stop the ceremony and not caring if she ends up embarrassing herself, but to her surprise, nobody was there. She could see the beautiful arrangements and all the flowers, but no one was there. It was already dark out since the sun had set a while ago. She had missed it. She was too late.

Hermione walked down the white aisle of petals and sat somewhere in the middle. She picked the white rose that adorned the side of the seat and ran her thumb softly on the flower. A single tear streamed down her cheek as regrets bombarded her mind. If only she was brave enough to have told him she loved him too, if only she had listened to Pansy, if only she hadn't moped around feeling sorry for herself…those were the never ending what ifs that made her feel stupid at the moment.

She stood up and turned to walk back the way she came from when she came face-to-face with the Malfoy matriarch. She had seen Narcissa in the Prophet many times before and she had always thought her beautiful, but this was the first time she'd seen her in person after the war. She was indeed very beautiful and elegant. And she didn't seem cold like she usually did in the papers.

"My dear, if you are here to witness the wedding then you are too late." Narcissa informed as Hermione wiped the tears off her face.

"Yes, it seems I am. I should just leave. I must be intruding." Hermione passed Narcissa and headed back to the door when the long, elegant fingers of Draco's mum caught her arm.

"Hermione Granger." She looked at the beautiful woman, surprised. How could she have possibly known her name? Sure, Hermione had her fair share of fame after the war, but that was years ago. Narcissa Malfoy couldn't possibly be concerned enough to remember a muggleborn's name.

"You know me?"

"Are you not the girl my Draco fell in love with in New Zealand?"

"I guess I am?" She said uncertainly. It was kind of intimidating for Narcissa to be asking her these kinds of questions.

"He's told me a lot about you in his letters. That's the first time I've ever seen him talk about someone like that other than himself. That was also the first time I've seen him so broken. Apparently he loves you very much."

"Yes, apparently so." Hermione felt inadequate at the moment, not the very best time to be talking to the mother of the love of her life.

"Do you love him?" Hermione was compelled to look her in the eye, kind of like Draco's, only bluer. She wanted to be honest, to be sincere in her answer. She didn't know why, but she wanted Narcissa to know that she did truly love him.

"Yes, I do. Although I guess it doesn't really matter now seeing as he's married. And I didn't even have the guts to tell him that I did love him, still do." She was really embarrassed now, having fat tears cascading down her face. She was crying loudly, breaking down.

Narcissa regarded her kindly and brought her arms around Hermione, trying to comfort the crying girl. They stayed that way for a while, with Narcissa running her hand up and down Hermione's back in a motherly way, until Hermione had slowed down to a sob. Being aware of the awkwardness once again, Hermione cleared her throat and moved back.

"Uh…I should just probably go. No point in staying here." She said, forcing a small smile.

"Walk with me, child. I want to show you something."

* * *

Draco was still in his fine tailored dress robes as he lay back, with his head resting on both his arms, on the grassy grounds, staring at the starry night sky. He didn't care if he was getting his robes dirty, he wouldn't be using them anymore anyway.

He sighed deeply as he continued to stare at the twinkling stars. Today had been a crazy day. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so many emotions all at the same time, probably never. He felt a sense of impending doom, afraid, loneliness, regrets and even though his heart was so heavy, he'd also felt acceptance, felt loved, but the best part would be feeling relief. At the end of the day, he had felt like he had finally released the breath that he'd been holding in, in anticipation of the events.

When he woke up that morning, all he had were regrets, regrets of not fighting for her, for giving up so easily. But in the end, he had convinced himself yet again that it was the best course of action. Hermione didn't want him and it seemed she was so eager to get rid of him. After that, he felt anger rise in his gut. He was angry at the fact that he was in this situation, angry that his life was laid out before him without him having any say in it. Then he remembered his mother's words, that his father couldn't control him anymore and he could just walk away from this. He _did_ have a choice after all, but he had chosen to make his father proud. When he had calmed down, he was left with loneliness. He felt alone at the thought that he was marrying a girl he _didn't_ even love and would probably spend the rest of his life wondering about the girl he _did_ love. He didn't have a choice in that matter and just accepted the fact that he was fated to a lifetime of loneliness.

But things happened that were totally not expected. He had talked with his father and for the first time he felt loved and accepted by the man that was so important to him. It was a life changing moment for him. He'd actually felt, for the first time in days, that everything would turn out okay. Still Draco decided to go through with the wedding.

By the time Astoria started to walk down the aisle, he was totally panicking on the inside. This was it and he finally realized that he really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to get married. Why couldn't he just have walked away when his father gave him the chance? But it was too late to back out now, he had given his word. This was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done. Lucky for him, there was someone at the wedding with enough sense to stop him from ruining his life.

_Astoria was by his side now and the official started to speak. He was talking about love, devotion and the everlasting union that will bind witch and wizard together, but Draco didn't hear anything. His mind had already shut down._

_The next thing he knew, they were about to perform the binding ceremony. But before that, the ministry official addressed the crowd. He looked at the girl by his side, expecting to see her smug look of victory, but the expression she wore was something he couldn't understand. She looked like she didn't want to be standing here beside him either. _

"_If there is anyone in attendance who does not conform to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_Draco looked back at the people seated comfortably behind him. Everyone had gone still and silent. In the few seconds that he was looking at the crowd felt like hours to him as he searched for someone, someone to save him. There was nobody._

_He faced the official as he placed Draco's hand on top of Astoria's. Draco closed his eyes in defeat. Nobody was speaking for him. No one would dare interrupt this wedding._

_The official said the words to start the binding when suddenly…_

"_Wait!" Draco let out the breath that he was holding in as gasps could be heard from the crowd. He looked back again to see his father walk regally walk up to the gazebo._

"_Draco, I cannot sit idly by and watch this, this train wreck unfold! I—" Lucius never got to finish what he wanted to say as Draco bolted to hug him. He was taken aback at first; this was the first time he ever had such contact with his son and it was a wonderful feeling. He suddenly felt all warm and fatherly inside. He knew it was the right thing to do, traditions be damned! He knew his son was meant for better things. He deserved a better life._

"_Thank you, father." The father-son moment was cut short when Fabian Greengrass, Astoria's father appeared behind them._

"_Lucius, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_Come, let us talk inside my study." He led the elder Greengrass back to the house, but not before informing the guests of the new plans. "There will be no wedding today, but please feel free to enjoy the festivities in the ballroom."_

Draco was so relieved by the end of the day that this ordeal had finally ended. His father had saved him from a life he didn't want to live. Old Pureblood traditions were very important to Lucius. He was raised to live by them no matter what, like any other Malfoy before him, yet he was the first one to break free from the said traditions. Lucius Malfoy didn't care about traditions anymore. He realized that his son was so much important and he was going to make it up to Draco for missing all those years in his son's life.

_Draco was finally alone with Astoria after seeing his mother retreat into the house with the other guests. They were still at their place on the gazebo. Astoria was leaning to the railing on the right while Draco jumped on the left side to sit down._

"_You don't look depressed. I thought you wanted to marry me?"_

"_Who ever said I wanted that?"_

"_Well, all the girls want to marry me. I'm quite the catch, don't you think? I'm young, rich, brilliant, talented—among others."_

"_You are so conceited! I'm glad that were not getting married." Astoria smiled at him. It was a surprise that they had talked and teased like old friends now that they weren't forced to marry each other._

"_But seriously, I never really wanted this arrangement. But since it was inevitable, I just accepted the fact that at least I get the most sought after wizard, the best among the lot. Now don't get that ego bigger than it already is." Draco laughed. He was very comfortable talking with her. If only he'd given her a chance before, they would've been friends._

"_I'm really sorry about how I behaved back then, for hurting you. It was immature of me to treat you like that. Especially after all you wanted was just for us to get to know each other."_

"_Don't worry about it, Draco Malfoy. That was the past and I forgive you. I knew you were in love with someone else that time and the truth is I was jealous. I could feel how much you loved her even though I didn't know who she was. That night, I did want to sleep with you, just because I wanted to feel how it was to be loved the way you loved her. I provoked you, knowing you had been drinking."_

"_But still, it isn't any excuse to treat you that way."_

"_Let's just leave it in the past. Friends?" Astoria offered her hand which Draco happily accepted._

"_Friends."_

"_Oh, about the other night…" Draco stiffened slightly as he remembered what she was referring to. He had forgotten all about it with all the crazy stuff going on. But this was a problem that wasn't going away no matter how much he forgot it. What if she got—?_

"_Relax. Nothing happened."_

"_What?"_

"_I was being a bitch ever since you came back hopping that you would change your mind into marrying me and to fight that stupid arranged marriage. I tried to be as unbearable as I could be. I'm too young to get married, not that you're old or anything, but I want to do something worthwhile in my life before I settle down. Sorry for messing with your head like that."_

Astoria's confession was another heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. He was actually very afraid. What if he had gotten her pregnant? He wasn't ready for a child yet! Well actually, he did want a child, just not with her. Kudos to her cunningness, she just proved to him why she belonged in Slytherin.

With all the good luck that was happening with him that day, he couldn't help but feel that the scales of his fate were finally tilting towards something better. Now, if only Hermione was here beside him—No! He had to stop doing that! She was never coming back! He had to get that through his thick head.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He could hear the calmness of the night and the steady rhythm of the night insects' song. He could hear the wind as it blows through the weeping willow's leaves. And then he heard someone walking towards him to the center of the maze. Probably his mother checking up on him. She was the only one who knew (minus the house elves, of course) that he was most at peace when he was in this garden. He could tell that his mum was close. Her steps had gotten louder and suddenly it stopped. Draco didn't look up, but he knew she was there. She didn't say anything, probably vexed at him for lying in the dirt and getting his dress robes dirty. He didn't really feel like talking right now so he just continued to pretend that he was unaware of her presence.

"Draco?"

He sat up suddenly, thinking he had heard _her_ voice. He was probably dreaming again, but when he looked to the entrance of the garden, he saw this beautiful girl, the girl he thought he'd never see again, standing there. And she looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

"Walk with me, child. I want to show you something."

Hermione walked beside Lady Malfoy, although she didn't really feel up to it. What could Narcissa possibly show her that could make her feel better? All she wanted to do was go home and sleep it off. Hermione was suddenly tired and defeated, the week of sleepless nights catching up to her and her mind flooded with regrets. She was too preoccupied to really think of the responses she was giving to the trivial things Narcissa talked about.

Little did she know that the Lady of the Manor was sizing her up and in a good way too. Narcissa already knew how much Draco loved her, but she wanted to know if this little Gryffindor felt the same for her son. She smiled inwardly as she observed the girl beside her. Hermione was honest and she could tell that this girl loved her son, not his name nor his money. She loved him because he was Draco.

They walked further away from the manor until they reached the opening of a tall hedge with fiery red flowers Hermione had never seen before. She looked questioningly at Narcissa as they stopped at the entrance. Narcissa smiled at her and gave her a hug. She was taken aback at first, not expecting to receive comfort from the most unlikely person. She hugged back, taking all the comfort Narcissa was giving her.

They didn't say anything as they let go of each other, but Hermione had felt closer to Draco's mother in their brief encounter. Narcissa picked the very rare flower and transfigured it into a beautiful butterfly of the flower's color. She turned to face Hermione and offered her the butterfly

"This butterfly will lead you to happiness."

Narcissa walked away, leaving a confused Hermione looking at the butterfly on her hand. This was absurd! What could possibly be in this end of this maze that would hold her happiness? She thought of leaving; it was all so silly, but the tempting offer of happiness piqued her curiosity.

"Lead me to happiness." She threw caution to the wind and walked behind the butterfly without question.

She walked into the maze with nothing but the full moon for light. She didn't even bother using her wand since the moonlight was bright enough to light her way. She continued to follow the butterfly when she realized that she had been walking for a while now, yet she didn't see any sign of an exit. She thought of just going back, but then again she would probably get lost on her own. Her only option would be to follow to the end. And truthfully, she was kind of curious to see where that leads her.

It was a couple more minutes of walking when suddenly the butterfly burst into flames and ashes fell to the ground. She looked ahead and saw the iridescent light at the end of the path. She had made it to the center of the maze.

Hermione walked forward, her heart beating wildly in anticipation. She didn't know what to expect; she was nervous, yet she was excited to see what awaited her at the end.

She stood awe-struck at the entrance. Narcissa showed her the vast gardens of Malfoy Manor, but this was by far the best one she had seen. The first thing that caught her attention was the enormous tiered fountain at the middle of the garden that emitted an eerie blue light. But it was the fairies flying around the garden that gave the beautiful iridescent rainbow colors. Everything about it was perfect. She felt peaceful and content being in this place, but happiness? She didn't think so. She was disappointed to find nothing.

Hermione was about to turn back and make her way through the maze when she saw a glimmer of platinum blonde under the weeping willow as a fairy flew by. She didn't notice him before, but he was definitely there, lying on the ground.

She could feel her heartbeat accelerate once again and her throat closing up. She was so overwhelmed, knowing that he was just meters away from her that she didn't know what to feel. She started to tear up knowing that he was so near yet so far. She didn't want to deny it anymore…she wanted to tell him, tell him that he was her happiness, that she loved him more than anything else, but she was too late. He was married now.

This was her chance to tell him, if only for the last time. She needed closure and she needed to let him know how she actually felt.

"Draco?"

* * *

They were standing in front of each other, three arm's length apart, but nobody said a word. They were looking at each other, trying to memorize this moment. Hermione looked at him, wanting to absorb everything, the way his hair fell on his face, the way he looked at her and the way everything else seemed so perfect. She wanted to remember him in this moment because this could be the last time she would ever see him this way. All she wanted to do was run to him and hold him and never let go, but she couldn't. She had missed her chance for that. She came here tonight to tell him how she actually felt, to tell him she loved him and to tell him goodbye.

It took every ounce of Draco's control not to ravish her right there. He had missed her so much and he didn't want to waste any more precious time with her than he already did. But he wanted to hear her say it first.

"Her—Granger, what are you doing here?" He tried to be blunt, but Hermione could see the yearning in his expressive gray eyes.

"Draco…I'm sorry—there's so much I want to tell you—I was stupid—I'm sorry for pushing—I never told you—I'm sorry—"

Hermione tried her very best not to cry, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Just the thought of never having another moment with Draco made her future seem bleak. She was so distraught that she couldn't even put together a proper sentence. She knew that this was the way it was going to end, but she just didn't want to accept it. She felt like she was dying all over again.

This was the first time Draco had ever seen Hermione cry—no, scratch that, breakdown. As a child, he'd thrown every insult at her and made her life a living hell, yet she stood her ground, never even flinching. She never backed down from a fight, but seeing her reduced to this showed him how fragile she actually was and it was just breaking his heart.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He had to hold her in his arms. And that was exactly what he did. In one swift move, he had pulled her to his chest, holding her as if she'd float away from him. Hermione cried harder into his chest as he tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay…it's okay…" Draco repeated it like a mantra, hoping to calm her down. He had never comforted anyone before so he didn't exactly know what to do. But he must be doing something right since she stopped a few minutes later. He didn't even notice that she too, wrapped her arms around his waist. She was saying something, but he couldn't quite understand since it was muffled by his chest.

Draco moved a step back and tilted her chin up so they were looking eye-to-eye. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and waited for her to say something.

"Draco…I love you. I never told you before, but I do. I really do. I'm sorry—"

He didn't care that she didn't finish her apology. He wanted to taste her, feel her, kiss her. But instead of rushing into the kiss like a starved man, he kissed her slowly, gently, passionately. His hands were cradling her face as her hands found themselves tangled in his hair. He tried to pour out his feelings for her in that one kiss and he could tell that she was doing the same.

They reluctantly let go for air, both panting as they looked at each other. It was Draco who broke the silence first.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"What about Astoria? You know, your wife?" He smiled at her and took her hand in his. He led her to his spot under the willow and conjured a blanket where they both sat down face-to-face.

"How can I marry someone when I've loved you for so long?"

"Since when?"

"Since Hogwarts."

"I—I don't understand…Why did you never tell me that you did?"

"I did, but the way you reacted to me told me that you didn't want to have anything to do with me. Remember the Yule ball?"

_Her night was ruined. She and Ron had gotten into a fight over her going to the ball with Viktor, something about fraternizing with the enemy, as Ron had said. She had walked out into the black lake and sat at her favorite spot under the oak tree. She cried silently, hating Ron for being so obtuse._

_She was still crying when someone had walked toward her and stopped right in front of her. She didn't look up, embarrassed to be seen in this state. The person offered her a white handkerchief, but she didn't take it. He moved to sit beside her and wiped away her tears. She was surprised to find that Draco Malfoy was capable of such gentle actions. But what he did afterwards surprised her even more. He stood up and offered his hand._

"_Dance with me, Granger."_

_Surprisingly, she did. She took his offered hand as he helped her up. He put her arms around his neck and positioned his on her waist. There were no spoken words between them as they swayed to the silent music, holding each other close._

_That night, they weren't enemies. He wasn't a pureblood and she wasn't a muggleborn. That night they were just two people who found each other._

000_  
_

_Hermione woke up to a very peculiar dream about Malfoy, but she didn't really put some thought into it since she had a splitting headache. Someone must've spiked the drinks last night! Good thing it was a weekend._

_After having breakfast and seeing her classmates nursing a hangover, she opted for the fresh air by the black lake rather than stay in the dusty library on this lovely Saturday morning. _

_She found her favorite spot on under the oak tree and opened her copy of Hogwarts: A History. She was starting to relax with her favorite book, the refreshing air and the lovely view of the lake when she felt a presence beside her. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up to the person standing over her._

"_Granger, I—"_

"_Ugh! What do you want now, Malfoy? I'm not in the mood to play with you. Why don't you go torture someone else today? Shove off."_

_She turned to her book, hoping that he'd give her this day. She really wasn't in the mood to verbal spar with him today. Her head hurt too much. They could fight again tomorrow, but today, she just wanted some peace._

_If she'd only bothered to look at him, she'd see the crestfallen look on his face. He walked away from her that day knowing that she'd never reciprocate his growing feelings for her._

"That wasn't a dream, wasn't it?" She asked as realization dawned in on her.

"No, it wasn't. We did dance that night at the lake, but you fell asleep a couple of minutes after. I couldn't leave you there so I took you back to Gryffindor tower. I waited until someone came and said the password. I sneaked in and left you on the couch. Someone must've probably moved you to your room."

"Oh…" was all she could say. "What made you stop hating me?"

"Although I didn't like you and your friends, I never really hated you…I just had to keep pretenses for my father. He expected a lot from me. The truth was, I was impressed with you. You were the only one who ever stood up to me and that punch on third year? That made me look up to you in a whole new different way. Seeing you at the Yule Ball just took my breath away.

Before, I teased you because I was pretending to be my father's son, but later on I just teased you to get your attention. It seemed like the only way for you to notice me. After Hogwarts, I did everything I could for you to notice me, but you never did. And every day, I just kept on falling in love with you.

Two years ago, I faked my disappearance because I didn't want to live that life anymore. Pansy helped me get settled in. She taught me about the muggles since she'd lived with them and knew all about their culture.

I never expected to run into you there, of all places. And when I did, I thought that it was my chance for you to get to know me without the past getting in the way. I didn't want you to be partial to me because of what I did when we were children. That was why I lied and pretended to lose my memory. I didn't really think about it backfiring on me. I did want to tell you a couple of times, but I was just too afraid that you'd hate me all over again."

Draco looked away, ashamed of what he had done. He didn't even think of the consequences of his actions. He just wanted her so bad that he would do anything just to get her attention.

"We both wasted a lot of time then." Hermione whispered, keeping her eyes on his face.

"What?"

"What you didn't know was, I did notice you. I did notice you for your efforts during and after the war, especially that donation you gave for the orphans in St. Mungo's. I did notice the kindness of your heart. I did notice that you are a good person that was led astray as a child. I also noticed that I was feeling something for you. I tried to deny it, but it just wouldn't go away. You could say I was watching you from afar too.

I forced my relationship with Ron even though we were both unhappy then, hopping that it was just a passing fancy with you. I was thinking about how you could possibly love a me when I'm just this girl, a muggleborn you had hated for a part of your life, when much prettier girls, purebloods throw themselves at you.

This past week, I realized how much I really love you. I was dying without you."

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione. You're the only girl I've ever loved. And you are not just some girl to me."

They had talked about thier past and thier feelings for each other like they were trying to piece together a very big puzzle. They had wasted so much time because they were both too afraid to face rejection from the other. But those wasted time wasn't for nothing. It only told them how much they mean to each other.

They were both settled into a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts, thoughts of regrets and wasted time, but they had been given another chance and it was up to them to put it to good use.

Hermione looked at Draco when she felt him stand up. He smiled down on her and offered his hand to her. She smiled back.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Dance with me, Granger."

And just like she did ten years ago, she took his hand and once again found herself in his embrace. He waved his wand once and the fairies flew around them. She treasured this moment because they finally found each other. The emptiness and the dread she felt just hours ago was now replaced with happiness, one that she thought she would never have.

"You saved my life, Hermione Granger." She lifted her head from his chest and looked at his face. She didn't say anything as she waited for him to continue.

"You saved me from the darkness that was swallowing me because when I look at you, you make me want to be a better man. It was because of you that I had the courage to turn to the light even though it put my life on the line. You don't know how much you mean to me, but I intend to show you for all the lifetimes we have. I'm never letting you go again, Hermione."

"Good. Because I don't intend on ever leaving you again."

He captured her lips in a gentle, soulful kiss that Hermione had learned to love. Of all the types of kisses she had shared with Draco, this was by far her favorite. It was simple, yet it told her how much he loved her.

"Well, what now?" She asked as Draco planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now we take it one day at a time. We couldn't turn back to all those years we wasted, but we do have the rest of our lives to make up for it. What do you say?"

"I think that it's a wonderful plan."

* * *

**A/N: So I kind of think that this chapter was sonewhat redundant. And I didn't really like the last scene. I somehow pictured it differently in my mind, but came out this way. Well, it doesn't matter what I think, what matters is what you guys think. So for the last time, please review! It would make me really, really happy :)**

**REVIEW! pretty please? :)**


End file.
